


The Pharaoh's Lotus Garden—Part I

by Lightningpelt



Series: Those Who Rule Egypt [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Blindshipping, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gemshipping, M/M, Power Dynamics, Puzzleshipping, Suggestive Themes, idk what else to tag hnn..., nothing explicit tho, rating is m because this au gets steamy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/Lightningpelt
Summary: Chapter Fourteen: In which Pharaoh and King reach something resembling an understandingChapter Fifteen: In which the Thief King attends a royal banquet for the first timeChapter Sixteen: In which the Pharaoh and the Thief King have a proper duel, and make an appropriately high-stakes wagerA collection of oneshots and drabbles within the TwRE-verse; Ancient Egypt AU feat. Pharaoh Atem, Great Royal Husband Yugi, the dethroned Thief King, and his devoted husband Ryou Bakura. Ideally to be read after For Love of Pharaoh and King. Can be read separately, but they'll make more sense with context.





	1. In which Thief King Bakura convinces Yugi to unlock his cage door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! I'm back with new content for this AU (because, honestly, this AU has consumed my soul). This work is going to be a catch-all for drabbles and oneshots relating to this AU. 
> 
> A few important notes!:  
> -While these should be treated as canon, within the AU-verse, some of them are going to be rather silly. Take them with a grain of proverbial salt. Some, alternatively, may turn out to be super plot-important.  
> -Chapter titles are short summaries, for navigation purposes. Extra-spicy chapters are marked with an (M).  
> -These take place on a somewhat floating timeline, but I'll make it obvious when chronology is important. Most happen after the completion of FLoPaK, but a few flashbacks are planned.  
> - **WARNING:** chapters may contain verbal banter of a sexual nature, some steamy fade-to-blacks as well as vague descriptions of _stuff_ , mentions of past abuse, mentions and discussions of suicidal thoughts and actions, lots of wine, Yugi being a flirt, and Atem being a pouty child. _More warnings may be added_ , but if something that isn't on this masterlist crops up, I'll add a warning to that individual chapter _and_ add it here.  
>  -I am 110% open to suggestions, as far as these are concerned. 
> 
> I think that about does it! I hope you enjoy this first installment, as well as those to come~

Ryou Bakura was an unmoving lump on the bed, occasionally snoring softly. The Thief King, however, sat staring out at the dungeon hallway with gleaming eyes. The light filtering in from the tiny sliver of window just below the cell's ceiling turned his gray hair to shining silver.

"Evening, little pharaoh-ling. To what do we owe this moonlight visit?"

Yugi shifted uneasily, then sat down outside the cell with a resigned sigh. "I couldn't sleep. And Pharaoh knows to look for me most everywhere else, and I _really_ don't want to talk to him, right now."

"You can talk to me, if you want. Ryou's pretty impossible to wake, once he's out, but I never could stay asleep through the night."

"Thanks... and sorry," Yugi said, sighing. "Sleeplessness wears at you, doesn't it?"

"I'm used to it. In my line of work, you always sleep with one eye open." Bakura grinned at him, and Yugi gave a small smile.

"Fair enough. I really don't feel much like talking, though."

"That's fine, too," Bakura said, leaning back to drag over a bottle of wine. "Have a drink?"

Yugi shrugged; took a mouthful of wine and then passed the bottle back through the bars. "Wine does help with sleeplessness, doesn't it?"

"It does," Bakura said, with a grin. They sat in amicable silence for a moment, and then he said, "You know what else helps?"

"What?"

"Going for a walk."

Yugi gave him an unamused look. "I'm not that easily fooled."

"C'mon," Bakura appealed, spreading his hands. "I just want to stretch my legs a bit."

"No way."

"How big is this luxurious little cell?" Bakura asked, with a motion. "Ten by seven? And as much as I appreciate the bed—which I do, I really do—it kinda cuts down on space."

"..."

"Ryou's getting sick of my pacing. We almost had a fight today, because of it."

"..."

"What damage could I _possibly_ do, with you as escort?"

"A lot, actually..."

"You can cuff me." Bakura held out his wrists willingly.

"I wouldn't want to do that..."

"And besides, I'd be leaving Ryou behind. He's basically collateral to make sure I'd come back."

Yugi thought about that for a moment; examined Bakura's hopeful eyes. The Thief King _was_ a rather large man, and the cell looked even smaller than it should have around him, even when he was sitting. Yugi swallowed slightly, observing the muscular legs that the Thief King claimed a desire "just to stretch." He was attractive in an entirely different way than Atem, Yugi thought. The Pharaoh of Egypt was lean and sleek, like a caracal or wild cat. The Thief King was powerfully built, like a desert lion, an effect which would only be emphasized as he further regained his health. Already, even in the confines of the small cell, his fugitive-leanness had begun to fade with adequate food, rest, and proper shelter from the elements. Yugi swallowed _again_ , involuntarily, as he recalled the time he had walked in on a very shirtless Bakura doing push-ups with Ryou on his back.

"What do you think?" Bakura's eyes were limpid and sincere as he prompted the other, and again Yugi swallowed.

"I... well..." Though he knew—from experience and legend—that the Thief King was no novice at telling tales, Yugi couldn't seem to summon up a scrap of earnest mistrust. So he stood, slowly, and said, "A walk... yeah, walks are good, on sleepless nights."

The Thief King brightened, a smile like a child's slicing his face. "You're the kindest of Lords, certainly, Yugi Mutou!" He stood as Yugi fetched the keys from some ways down the hallway, then turned back and kissed Ryou's forehead with a murmur of, "Be back, my love." Yugi couldn't tell if it was for show or not.

"Just a quick walk around the garden," he said, as if to reassure himself of the fact. The Thief King came trotting—laudably restrained, in his excitement—into the hallway, and waited as Yugi re-locked the cell.

"Did you want to cuff me?" he asked, and Yugi shook his head.

"It wouldn't do a lot of good, anyway, if you decided to try anything."

Bakura laughed, flexing one bicep. "I know these _look_ impressive, but I'm really not capable of shattering _chains_."

Yugi gave him an unamused look, less than assured. "Let's go..." he sighed, and Bakura kept obediently to his side as they walked down the corridor.

"So what's _your_ sad story?" Bakura asked, conversationally. Yugi glanced over at him in surprise.

"My sad story?"

"You were a slave, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah..."

"Parents sell you?"

"Oh no..." Yugi shook his head. "Someone I beat in a game. I bet my life on the game, against the debt on my grandfather's shop. He couldn't pay, so I played for a chance for him to keep it. But when I won, the man attacked me. And when I woke up, I had already been sold."

Bakura gave a low chuckle. "Ouch."

"From what I heard, he didn't make half of the money my grandfather owed him, by selling me. That made me a little happy."

Bakura laughed. "That is a bit satisfying. I still think you'd fetch a fairly high price, though."

Yugi gave him a baleful glance, but didn't speak as he opened the outer door of the dungeon complex. Bakura pulled a step or two ahead, but stopped just on the threshold. He raised his face and inhaled deeply, eyes closed.

"It's good to be alive."

Yugi blinked up at him in surprise, closing the door as quietly as he could manage. The Thief King certainly looked more magnificent in the open than in a cage, face turned up toward the moon, his scarred and supple body bathed in silver. Yugi was momentarily caught short of breath.

"I owe that to Ryou, you know," Bakura said, with a catty glance toward Yugi. Then he set off at a leisurely pace, Yugi trotting to catch up and then padding along beside him.

"Was that all true? What you told Atem?"

" _You_ believed it," the Thief King said, with a sideways grin.

"But was it _true_?" Yugi repeated.

"Every word," Bakura replied easily. He kicked playfully at a stone in the path. "Ever wanted to die, little pharaoh-ling?"

"No."

"It's a wonderful thing, really, if you're lucky enough to live through it," Bakura said, gazing up at a tree as they passed. "You never see things the same way."

Yugi nodded slightly. "I know what despair is like," he said, "even if I've never wanted death. So I do have some idea of what you're talking about."

"I can imagine. From a slave to the betrothed of a pharaoh? It's like me, going from street rat to King of Thieves."

"You did that by your own merit, though," Yugi said, embarrassed. "I was lucky to have Atem appear to pick me up out if the mud."

Bakura shook his head. "You and the Pharaoh... there's something very special that exists between you two. The fact that you got dragged into the Shadow Realm with him is proof of that. And you earn your keep dueling for him, don't you? Am I right?"

Yugi nodded, though he lowered his head. "That's... yeah, that's the big secret..."

"Anyone who knows their way around the Shadow Realm could figure it out. Luckily, there aren't that many out there who do."

"Why do _you_ know?" Yugi asked with interest.

"I made a deal with a demon. A monster. Zorc, in fact," Bakura said, pausing and gazing up into the lush branches of a tree. "I'm going to climb this," he informed Yugi, without looking down. "I'm not trying to escape, so don't freak." He leaped, then, and heaved himself up with powerful arms, vanishing with a leafy rustle.

"H-Hey!" Yugi called after him, then hurried to scramble up the trunk. When he broke out into the moonlight once more, close to the top of the tree, he found Bakura waiting there, leaning on a thick branch and gazing up at the sky.

"We all make contracts with them, those of us who duel," the Thief King said. "I just took it a bit farther. I gave Zorc a piece of my soul, and he gave me access to the Shadows."

Yugi gaped. "A piece of your soul?"

"Mmhm," Bakura touched the hollow at the base of his neck, then trailed his fingers down to the golden ring that hung, always, against his chest. "That was long before I met Ryou. That was when I was dying, for real, as a street rat with nothing and no one. That deal allowed me to keep living."

"But... you gave up a part of your soul..." Yugi breathed.

"Aah, but you're talking to the King of Thieves, little Yugi. I got it back, a long time ago. My soul's intact, I assure you, and I can walk the Shadows, _and_ I command Zorc as my servant in mighty duels. A true King, don't you think?"

Yugi swallowed, wondering yet again if he'd made a terrible mistake by letting the Thief King out to take a walk.

But Bakura soothed his fears with a surprisingly soft smile, and said, "I could overthrow your Pharaoh on a whim. But you, Yugi Mutou? I think you might be able to get the better of even me."

"M-Me...?" Yugi asked, the branch he stood upon swaying.

The Thief King nodded. "You think I didn't have that duel won? Little Yugi, you're the one who beat me, that day. And Ryou says you're the one who saved me, when my pulse stopped. Now I _sit in a dungeon_ , with my precious Ryou, and I'm _happy_ of it, because of you. I don't think there's another god or monster or human soul that could have that kind of influence on me."

Yugi didn't know how to respond, so he remained silent.

"Why don't you want to talk to Pharaoh?" Bakura prompted, eventually.

Yugi sighed. "Because... he can't make it like things didn't happen. He tries so hard... and he does so much, for me... but sometimes... when we sleep next to each other... he can see them, too. The flashbacks. The dreams. They cause _him_ more pain than they cause _me_. I... Physical distance makes it easier to keep our minds separate, so _he_ doesn't have to dream about that, too."

Bakura nodded slowly; waited patiently for Yugi to find the words to continue.

"It's like... what he doesn't realize is... he can feel my terror, but I can also feel his _guilt_. He takes it on himself, and he tries to make it like it never happened. But that's impossible. You can't change the past. I have a future, now, and that's thanks to him, but he has to realize that... that the past isn't something either of us can help!"

Again Bakura nodded; said, "The past makes us who we are, pharaoh-ling—you, and I, and even Horus-incarnate, the Pharaoh. We'd be different people, if not for our pasts. It'd be foolish to change them, even if we could."

"I know." Yugi gave a weary smile. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I," said the Thief King.

They gazed wordlessly up at the sky, together, for some time. Bakura sighed, softly and in apparent contentment. Yugi recalled a similar night spent with Ryou Bakura on the palace terrace, and smiled.

"You know, I was absolutely planning to escape, if you actually let me out tonight."

Yugi's jaw dropped, and he turned to meet Bakura's eyes—gleaming with humor. "What?!"

"I don't have it in me, though," the Thief King said, with a shrug. Then he dropped down through the boughs, and Yugi scrambled after him, landing just as Bakura was brushing himself off. "Let's head back. Don't want Ryou to wake up and think I've killed you and run off, or anything like that."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he followed the Thief King back along the path. "Are you teasing?" he asked warily. "About intending to escape?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bakura grinned. "Even if I play tame, I'd like to at least keep you guessing."

Yugi huffed.

"We should do this again, sometime," Bakura said, stopping to run his hand gently through a flowerbed as he passed it.

"Not happening. Not after what you just told me."

"Really? Maybe I should make a break for it while I have the chance, then..."

"W-Wait just a minute...!"

"Kidding, kidding... or maybe I'm not?"

"Please stop!"

The Thief King laughed—a warm, deep sound, and Yugi felt his spirit lifted mysteriously. He looked up; saw Bakura's face in profile. The pale, disfiguring scar contrasted even more vividly with his rich skin-tone in the moonlight. The sight should have been a frightening one, but the Thief King's expression was peaceful; his laugh and his slight smile both genuine.

"The legends of the Thief King don't mention your good humor or your wisdom. Why is that, do you think?"

Bakura gave a loose shrug of his powerful shoulders. "When you get a reputation as a thief and a killer, no one cares to listen to your jokes or your anecdotes."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"I _am_ a thief and a killer, Yugi."

"I know that," Yugi said, a bit uncomfortably. "But..."

"But nothing." Bakura, suddenly serious, turned to him. "You should have let me die, by all rational thought."

"I couldn't do that," Yugi said softly. "You reminded me of... and Ryou..."

"I'm not sorry you saved me," Bakura said. "I want to stay alive, for as long as possible. But you're a smart one. You had to realize what saving me could mean."

"But I _wasn't_ thinking about that," Yugi said. "I was thinking about your life. That's all."

"Why not think about all the lives I've taken? And those I _might_ take, if I lived?"

"I didn't make a mistake by saving you—I'm sure of that! Why are you trying to convince me that I did?" Yugi asked, a bit exasperated.

"So you don't go trying to make friends with every killer and thief you meet," Bakura replied. "Just because it worked this time doesn't mean—"

"It worked?!" 

Bakura blinked. "It what?"

Yugi beamed up at him, any annoyance banished instantly. "Are you saying we're friends?"

The Thief King paused; replayed the conversation, for himself, and then gave a rueful chuckle. "Shit... little pharaoh-ling, don't twist my words."

"I didn't! You said, 'Just because it worked _this_ time.' So you  _do_ admit that it worked!"

Bakura laughed; nudged Yugi's shoulder lightly with one fist. "Don't tell the Pharaoh, okay? I'm not sure he wouldn't have me put to death on the spot for claiming to be your friend."

Yugi nodded, his smile brightening further. "Sure! But he'll come around eventually, I'm sure of it." 

"With your skills of persuasion? I'm sure he will."

As they reached the entrance of the dungeon once more, Yugi said, "We should do this again, soon."

Bakura gave him a predatory grin—obvious histrionics that made Yugi chuckle. "And if I try to escape?"

"You won't," Yugi said, with certainty, and Bakura softened.

"I won't, Yugi Mutou. Not from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my life worth living, so please don't hesitate~ Thanks for reading, and I'll see you again soon! ;w;


	2. In which the King of Thieves calls Ryou a gem for the first time (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like these are the reason for the "M" rating, folks. ;3 
> 
> Also, I mentioned flashback chapters--this is one such chapter. It happens prior to FLoPaK, and before Ryou actually knows TK's proper name. As with everything in this collection, it'll make more sense within the context of the AU, but can be taken separately. 
> 
> Gemshipping is my _actual jam_ , guys. Like it's pretty close, between Puzzle and Gem, but I think Gem wins the race for my _ultimate ygo OTP_. So bear with me when chapters like this happen.  <3

Ryou's health was slow to return, but the Thief King seemed infinitely patient. In the earliest days, when Ryou had trouble staying awake and could eat only a bit at a time, the Thief King's visits averaged one every few hours. During the night, he would sleep on the floor of the hidden room, curled among his treasures, despite Ryou's feeble attempts to get him to take the single bed. Ryou couldn't necessarily get out of the bed without assistance, at that point, so it wasn't as if he could force the issue.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ryou asked one day—a frequent question that the Thief King always replied to differently. Ryou wondered when he would run out of lies and _have_ to resort to the truth.  
  
"Because I've never kept a living creature as one my treasures, before," was the answer of the day. The Thief King gave him a catty grin. "It's like keeping an exotic, caged bird."  
  
Ryou smiled wearily. "I feel like a lot more trouble than a pet bird."  
  
"You are," the Thief King replied, staring out the window. "But birds aren't any good for conversation."  
  
As Ryou regained his strength, slowly but steadily, the Thief King began to be more physically affectionate with him. While there was always an edge of profound strength to the Thief King's touch, he was surprisingly gentle. Though his kisses were insistent, his mouth was soft; though his roaming hands were demanding, they were never rough. At first, Ryou thought this was due to his own apparent frailty. But it didn't change, even as his health returned to him.  
  
"Why are you so tender...?" he whispered one night, against the Thief King's neck. His arms were looped around the thief's broad shoulders, and he sat cradled on the much larger man's lap, legs wrapped around the thief's waist. The Thief King's powerful arms encircled his back—still too thin, the bones seeming easily broken beneath his pale skin. They were both naked, warm and weary from the passion they had just shared.  
  
"Why would I risk harming my precious property?" the Thief King crooned in Ryou's ear, and Ryou shivered as his large hands wandered. The Thief King had learned where and how Ryou liked to be touched—it bewildered Ryou that his own pleasure seemed to be a consideration, when they laid together, and yet the Thief King always took deliberate care to satisfy him. "That wouldn't serve me very well, now would it?"  
  
"Bruises wouldn't last long."  
  
"After all the effort I've put into mending you?" The Thief King chuckled throatily. "Please."  
  
The first time the Thief King had taken him, Ryou hadn't been surprised by the act itself--he'd made no secret of his attraction to the handsome thief who had, inexplicably, stolen him away from the world, body and soul. He had given every indication that he would be not only receptive, but _glad_ of such advances. What had surprised him, however, was the Thief King's restraint; his tenderness. He had asked permission—sometimes spoken, sometimes unspoken, but always with a patient pause—at every step, to the point where it had almost been annoying. Even since then, he did the same when diverging even slightly from things they had already done.  
  
"I would be proud to wear any marks you left on my body," Ryou murmured, scratching at the Thief King's back. "Temporary or permanent..."  
  
"You're shameless..." the Thief King purred, nipping Ryou's ear lightly.  
  
"I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm yours to do what you want with." Ryou kissed the Thief King's neck, then the angle of his jaw; rubbed the side of his face against the Thief King's. "That's the reason I still live."  
  
The Thief King chuckled. "That's right—I can do whatever I want with you. And I don't want to leave a single mark on your beautiful skin..." he murmured, twisting to kiss Ryou's cheek; Ryou turned and their mouths met. They kissed until they were both short of breath, and then the Thief King drew back. "You are mine. I don't need to resort to bite marks to claim you."  
  
"I would wear them proudly, if you changed your mind."  
  
The Thief King laughed, then drew slightly back and twisted; searched for something behind him, without unseating Ryou on his lap. When he turned back, he fastened a golden collar around Ryou's neck.  
  
Mere days after he had found and stolen Ryou from the streets, the Thief King had taken it upon himself to replace the boy's threadbare rags with fine clothes. He had taken great pleasure—perhaps a bit perversely, since Ryou could scarcely move for weakness, at the time—in trying out different outfits until settling on plush, light blue robes. Ever since then, he would occasionally get into the mood to play dress-up with the smaller boy, and Ryou would, with some amount of pleasure, tolerate it.  
  
This particular time, however, the Thief King seemed unusually serious about the whole matter. He slid a dozen gold bangles onto Ryou's thin wrists; clipped a flashy jeweled belt around his waist. He paused, then, hands wandering around Ryou's hips and tracing the outline of his pelvis with the pads of his thumbs.  
  
"This is how I'll mark you, instead..." he murmured. "By restoring your body to health, and by decorating it. A gem has to have the proper setting, you know."  
  
Ryou's cheeks colored. "I'm no gem, Thief King."  
  
The Thief King's eyes flashed suddenly, and Ryou squeaked as he was thrown onto his back—the fall was soft, onto the bed. Then the Thief King was looming over him, powerful hand trailing, light as a feather, along Ryou's jaw.  
  
"You are the most splendid gem in my collection. Didn't you know that?" The Thief King's tone was playful, but his eyes were serious; almost reprimanding. "I don't keep things that aren't valuable and dazzlingly beautiful. And only the greatest of my treasures do I lavish with such affection and fineries, my dear Ryou."  
  
Ryou struggled to draw breath into his lungs; nodded vaguely, unable to summon up any words at all. The Thief King bent his head; kissed Ryou's collar bone, making the boy's breath come even shallower and more frantic.  
  
"You are the finest jewel I've ever stolen. You are my prized gem, Ryou. Never forget that."  
  
And, though it took him a while to believe it, Ryou never did forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are, as always, so appreciated! Thanks for reading~


	3. In which Thief King Bakura is shirtless, and in which Egyptian social expectations are discussed at lengths in the dungeons of the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Egyptian world-building and shirtless Bakura, tbh. And yes, this is the same shirtless moment Yugi mentioned in chapter one ~~it's really not an everyday occurrence, I swear~~. 
> 
> I know that coffee in Ancient Egypt is up for debate (and regarded as unlikely, overall), but I'm a coffee drinker so it pops up occasionally. Also, despite beer being a literal staple in Egypt, I have trouble writing Ryou as a beer drinker, haha. And this is my AU, so nyeh. On the other hand, you know how well everyone in this AU likes wine... :P

Thief King Bakura grunted softly as he pushed himself up; lowered his body close to the ground; pushed up again. His golden skin was slick with sweat, eyes narrowed in concentration. 

Ryou Bakura sat atop the Thief King's back, feeling the heave of his broad chest as he worked. He laid down slightly, resting his cheek against the Thief King's shoulder and whispering, close to his ear, "You're magnificent..." 

Bakura chuckled breathlessly. "Can't let prison make me _lazy_ ," he huffed, and Ryou shifted to wrap his arms around Bakura's neck. 

"A king has every right to be lazy, if he wants to be. You should let me pamper you a bit, after this." 

Again Bakura chuckled, his whole body shuddering with the sound. "Nothing would please me more..." 

A door at the end of the dungeon hallway creaked, and Ryou sat back up. Bakura continued, heedless of any impending interruption. When Yugi Mutou appeared on the other side of the prison bars, his face went from tan to pink to crimson red in the space of three rapid heartbeats. 

"Good morning, Lord Yugi!" Ryou called, trying to mitigate the awkwardness. He squeaked as Bakura heaved himself up, caught off-guard and so sent tumbling to the ground as the Thief King stood. 

"Yugi." He greeted the Pharaoh's Betrothed in a husky voice made breathy by exercise, and Yugi shivered violently; his face turned one shade darker, to scarlet. Bakura picked up a towel and began to wipe his ostentatiously bare chest. "How are you, this fine morning?" 

"We hope you slept well!" Ryou said, unnecessarily loudly, and threw a blanket over the Thief King from behind. As Bakura tussled playfully with the fabric, Ryou stepped in front of him to meet Yugi. 

Yugi shook his head vigorously, cleared his throat, and stooped to push a platter of breakfast under the barred door. "I-I slept fine. And you two?" 

"Very!" Ryou said, crouching to fetch himself a cup of coffee. 

"Not too drafty down here?" Yugi asked. 

"Compared to a pile of rocks in the middle of the desert?" Bakura asked, with a laugh. He'd draped the blanket around his shoulders. "This place is the definition of luxury!" 

Yugi inclined his head. "I'm... glad." 

"Does almighty Pharaoh Horus know you're here?" the Thief King asked, sitting down cross-legged. Yugi sat, as well, as the two thieves tucked into the breakfast he'd brought. 

"He's figured out I'm visiting you guys, yeah. Said I 'smelled like a thief,' the other night." 

Ryou choked, and Bakura smacked his back playfully as he laughed. "Pheromones," he said, with a grin. "Bet they drove the possessive little Pharaoh _wild_." 

Yugi smiled weakly. "You could say that..." 

"But does he know you're here _now_?" Bakura asked again. 

Yugi shrugged. "I don't have to tell him where I go, every minute of the day. If he was really against it, he'd tell the guards not to let me through." 

"I bet they'd let you pass, anyway," the Thief King purred, and Yugi's lips twitched upwards. 

"Well, yeah. They'd tell me about his orders, though, at least." 

"Everyone in the palace adores Atem, but they know Yugi's word trumps even the Pharaoh's. They're both gods, as far as everyone here is concerned," Ryou said, and Yugi grew flustered. 

"I-It isn't... exactly..." 

"As evidenced," Bakura crooned, "by our very lives." He bowed low, then took an aggressive bite of breakfast meat. 

"Thank you, Lord Yugi," Ryou murmured. 

"I-I'm not 'Lord Yugi.'" 

"You _are_ Lord Yugi!" the Thief King exclaimed. "Betrothed to the Pharaoh—the soon-to-be Great Royal Husband!" He paused; drank some beer, and asked, "Does the almighty Pharaoh have other spouses? Or _potentials_?" 

"No." Yugi shook his head. "That was one of the reasons he insisted on announcing our engagement. He was feeling pressured to entertain politically motivated suitors, since he kept me a secret for months, in the beginning." 

"Pharaohs typically have multiple spouses," Bakura pointed out. "That's why we have the title for the 'Great Spouse,' to designate them from the various lesser ones." 

"Would you ever consider taking multiple spouses, as a King?" Yugi countered. 

"I had a _lot_ of suitors before Ryou showed up," Bakura said. "And I kept up appearances even after that, because I hid him away for a long time." 

"Just like Atem did. But that got uncomfortable for him, even though I didn't have any real problem with it. I didn't mind being kept a secret, if it would prevent trouble, for Pharaoh." 

"Me too," Ryou piped up. "Especially at the beginning." 

"That was a self-worth issue," Bakura growled, turning to Ryou. "I had to try like Ra himself to convince you of your own damn value." 

"You're a very valuable person, Ryou," Yugi put in, and Ryou blushed. Bakura laughed, looping an arm around Ryou's shoulders. 

"I was never interested much in monogamy, before I met precious Ryou. Didn't appeal, and I didn't see the point. I thought of myself on the same level as a pharaoh, anyway, and no one holds him to the usual standards of marriage. But I'll bet Atem always leaned toward monogamy, he's such a damnable, high and mighty romantic type." 

Yugi nodded. "I think those types of expectations always made him uncomfortable, even before I came along. He's shy about that, you know, even with me, sometimes." 

"He _is_ a god, in a very literal sense," Ryou said, "so he can make whatever choices he wants to, with things like this. He shouldn't feel so stressed over it." 

"He gets worked up, easily," Yugi said, almost apologetically. "The worst that happens, when he breaks with tradition, is that someone challenges him by way of a duel. And then..." 

"And then you'll be there to help him out," Bakura murmured. 

"I'll stand beside him, always—in duels and otherwise." 

"And that's why you'll make a fine Great Royal Husband," the Thief King said, with a smile that could only be called tender. It caught Yugi off-guard, even as Ryou nodded. "I've never put any stock in these things, see, but even I can acknowledge that you'll make a fine edition to our collection of earthly gods." 

"I-I'm... I'm no _god_..." Yugi said softly, and the Thief King clicked his tongue. 

"If we call Pharaoh 'Horus,' shall we call you 'Serqet?' Goddess of healing, magic, and protection? Consort of Horus? You who caused the throat of the Thief King to breathe again?" Bakura reached forward, though his hand didn't stretch beyond the bars, and from the folds of the blanket draped around his shoulders came a small white snake. "Guardian against all things _poisonous_ , like scorpions and _vipers_?" 

Yugi drew back in surprise as the little snake flicked it tongue, but he didn't flee. Ryou seemed entirely unimpressed by the display, which made Yugi think it wasn't all that unusual. In the end, all he said was, "Please refrain from calling me 'Serquet.'" 

"But it fits so well," Bakura appealed, bringing the snake back towards him; allowing it to slither up to coil around his neck. "Horus and Serqet—what do you think, Ryou?" 

"I think you're being horribly dramatic," Ryou said dryly, and Bakura laughed. 

"What good is a title like 'Thief King' if one can't breath a few theatrics into the role?" he asked innocently, as the snake settled itself in comfortably at his throat. 

"Then which god do you consider yourself?" Ryou challenged. 

"I'm a god in and of myself—Bakura, the Thief King. I need no borrowed identity." 

Ryou still seemed rather unimpressed. Yugi could only laugh, then, a god-ling earnestly glad of the company of the thieves in the palace basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's shy about that, you know, even with me, sometimes." "He gets worked up, easily."  
> ... Okay but Yugi, you've just given Bakura way too much ammunition. Think of poor Atem.
> 
> Comments are fuel for the flame of my life-force. Hope you're enjoying these little story-bits as much as I am! ;w;


	4. In which Pharaoh Atem makes preparations for eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the Pharaoh himself hasn't appeared once in these, so far, so have an Atem-centric chapter. ~~also, he gets made fun of a lot in this AU, so let's give him a little attention before that starts up in earnest, shall we?~~

The Pharaoh, King of Egypt, stood before his polished bronze mirror; with the utmost care, he drew a black accent at the corner of his eye, and smiled.  
  
"Pharaoh... come back to bed..."  
  
"Cannot, Yugi," Atem replied gently. "I have a meeting with some of my priests."  
  
"You're a _god_. You can _reschedule_."  
  
Atem chuckled. "A god should live up to expectations, my partner. You know that." He turned his attention and brush to the other eye, holding several strands of hair carefully out of the way.  
  
"What about _my_ expectations, Pharaoh?"  
  
Atem jumped at Yugi's voice, shockingly close to his ear, and the makeup brush skittered wildly across his cheek. Atem turned to glare mildly at his snickering betrothed, a jagged black line streaking his face.  
  
"For the love of Ra, Yugi..."  
  
"What about _my_ expectations, Pharaoh?" Yugi repeated, and Atem frowned.  
  
"When I get back from the meeting," he said, turning back to the mirror. As he began to wipe the makeup from his face, Yugi's fingers found and began to toy with the beaded decorations threaded through the Pharaoh's hair. Atem tried to swat his hands away, but Yugi tangled their fingers together until Atem's hair got thoroughly snagged in his own rings. "Yugi—my hair—I have to look presentable, Yugi...!"  
  
"I much prefer your hair a bit messy, Pharaoh."  
  
"Gods help me, Yugi, I will make some excuse to call your _grandfather_ up here and we'll see if you behave a bit better!"  
  
Then I was Yugi's turn to frown, and he slowly retracted his hands. "My grandfather?" he repeated, with a note of umbrage. "Exactly how much of a child do you think I am, Pharaoh?"  
  
"You are acting like a spoiled child, right now," Atem said, combing his hair out anxiously, assessing the damage. He caught sight of the makeup smudge again, too, and scowled. "This is an important meeting, Yugi. I'm still the Pharaoh; you know."  
  
"I know that..." Yugi muttered, having retreated to the bed. Atem finished making himself up properly; fluffed his hair a bit higher in its typical spiked style, and then selected a few necklaces to wear. When he rose, smoothing down his clothes, he turned to where Yugi sat shuffling through some cards on their bed. With a sigh, he went over.  
  
"I love you, partner," he said. Yugi didn't respond, so he leaned in and kissed Yugi's forehead. "When I get back, alright, love?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," Yugi replied.  
  
Atem shifted uneasily; said, "Yugi, I'm sorry if I was harsh. It's just that this is a very important meeting that I have to keep, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, and sometimes meetings are more important than me. I get it. Sometimes I need my _grandfather_ to keep me under control, right?"  
  
Atem sighed; leaned in and kissed Yugi's cheek. "I'm sorry, love. We'll talk when I get back."  
  
It was harder for the Pharaoh to leave than he let on; he hated the idea that he'd upset Yugi, but the meeting was as important as he'd tried to impress upon his young Betrothed. He supposed Yugi's expectations were his own fault, as well—many times he had delayed meetings and other responsibilities, if not neglected them entirely, to spend time with his Betrothed.  
  
"Horus," one of his lesser priests greeted him, and Atem inclined his head. This particular temple was within the palace grounds, built primarily to honor Horus and Osiris. "Right this way."  
  
Atem followed; the priest led him to a hidden room, where several craftsmen waited. A shrouded stone tablet stood between them.  
  
"Well?" Atem prompted, with a wave of his hand. "Let's see it!"  
  
One stonemason nodded; removed the linen covering, and revealed the scene that had been chiseled into the stone. The Pharaoh stood on one side and, on the other, his young Betrothed. Their noses touched, in the portrayal, as did their hips, their eyes closed in bliss. The stone around them had been not only encrusted with jewels and precious stones and gold, but carved with everything good in the world—food and music and scented oils and pillows and finery and wine and lotus flowers. Above them, Magician of Black Chaos stood as guardian.  
  
"Does it please you, Pharaoh?" one of the artists asked, when Atem offered no immediate response.  
  
"Very much..." the Pharaoh murmured, and reached out to touch the cheek of the stone Yugi. "I am very pleased."  
  
The artists exchanged congratulatory, somewhat relieved smiles. Atem turned, then, to one of the builders present.  
  
"And the expansions I ordered? How are they coming along?"  
  
"Very well, Pharaoh," the man said, bowing. "It was a bit difficult, to maintain structural integrity through the remodel, but we've figured it out, I believe."  
  
"Good. I do want it to be ready, you understand, should anything happen."  
  
At this, the Pharaoh's priests exchanged uncertain glances. "Pharaoh, the sarcophagus... the design you gave us is—"  
  
"I meant exactly what I wrote down," Atem said briskly. "Make sure it's done, exactly in that way."  
  
The priest lowered his head; murmured assent.  
  
_Yugi..._ Again, the Pharaoh looked at the stone portrait of his beloved. He'd told Yugi nothing of these plans; he didn't want to trouble his precious partner with such thoughts. _We will be together, my love, in the afterlife... I'll prepare it, for us both. The sun will rise, on the day after we both die._  
  
The Pharaoh's sarcophagus had been built for some time, even if preparations of the tomb were always ongoing. When Pharaoh Atem had ordered it expanded to accommodate two mummified forms, side by side, he'd been very specific in his instructions.  
  
_The original structure, my side of the sarcophagus, can be sealed off and then later reopened from the outside. The newer portion, however, cannot be sealed independently. If the newer portion... if_ his _portion must be sealed, the whole thing must be closed and can never be reopened._ His priests knew what this meant—anyone could figure it out, with a bit of thought. _If I die first, my partner, you will take my place. When you come before Osiris, in your own time, I will be waiting. But if you are the first, I will stand with you, and Osiris will judge us both, at that time. Then we will walk into the afterlife hand-in-hand._  
  
"Make sure the tomb is well-prepared. Fetch me the inventory for things to be included. I want to go over it again."  
  
"Of course, Pharaoh."  


... ... ...

By the time Atem returned to his chamber, the lanterns were out and Yugi was curled in bed with his back to the door.

The Pharaoh gave a soft sigh; called, "Yugi. I'm back."

Yugi gave no reply, although Atem could tell from the faint feeling of his mind that he was awake. Atem approached slowly, shedding clothes and jewelry as he went, broadcasting his intentions mentally so as not to catch Yugi by surprise. His betrothed didn't respond, verbally or mentally, but didn't pull away when Atem climbed into the bed beside him.

"Yugi, darling, partner, love..."

Yugi didn't respond to any of the words, whispered against his neck between kisses. When Atem rolled him onto his back, he kept his head turned to the side.

"How was your meeting, Pharaoh?" he asked, his voice businesslike.

"Hideously boring." Atem kissed his throat; tugged his robe down and kissed his collar bone, shoulder, sternum. "Only the thought of you waiting for me got me through it."

"Hmm... that so?" Yugi asked disinterestedly, lying still and unresponsive. He wore only a simple robe, a nightgown, tied at the waist—no jewelry. For as much as Yugi was fond of glittering accessories, Atem thought, there was something uniquely gorgeous about his unadorned body.

"What can I do, partner? How can I make it up to you? I'm sorry for our fight... it was my fault, love..."

"It wasn't your fault, Pharaoh. You're the Pharaoh—you have responsibilities other than me."

Atem cringed at how detached Yugi sounded; he could tell, from the slight brushing of their minds, that Yugi was trying hard to be understanding, despite the fact that his feelings were still injured.

"My love, you are my greatest and most joyful responsibility." Atem dipped his head; kissed his way down Yugi's body, nimble fingers undoing the tie of the robe. "You're worth more to me than the whole of Egypt, all the gold in the world, all the water in the Nile, the gods' power, every priest's opinion of me, _and_ every pleasure promised in the afterlife."

Yugi glanced up, surprised. "The afterlife?" Though they rarely spoke of such things, they both took the afterlife as seriously as was typical of their culture—Atem even more so, as Pharaoh, and Yugi gave him a questioning, mental nudged. _"What's got you thinking about the afterlife, Pharaoh?"_

Atem smiled; replied aloud, "Nothing, partner. Don't worry about that, for now." He kissed the hollow beneath Yugi's jaw, hands roaming over the smaller body beneath him. Some of Yugi's stiffness began to melt away, despite his efforts to the contrary.

"Pharaoh..."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. We should never fight, you and I."

"I'm sorry, too, Pharaoh."

Atem was silent for a moment, mouth preoccupied with things other than words—kisses and gentle nips and other teasing. Yugi's body reacted, even if his mind remained stubbornly unresponsive.

"Pharaoh..."

"My name, Yugi..."

Yugi wriggled as his robe fell to the sides. He laughed breathlessly as Atem's persuasive efforts redoubled. "Ph-Pharaoh..."

Perturbed, Atem focused his attentions lower, and Yugi gasped with surprise. Atem felt, with a surge of triumph, Yugi's thoughts haze over with pleasure; his lingering anger fizzling out, like dying embers drowned in a wave of corporeal passion.

"Unh... _Atem_..."

Atem smiled. "There it is, my dear partner... I love you... and I will continue to, for all eternity."

"Love you... too... Pharaoh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Comments and Kudos are always and forever appreciated! See you guys again soon~ 
> 
> (Exciting news--the next work in this series is going to be TKBakura's backstory! I'm so looking forward to sharing it with you guys~)


	5. In which Atem bets Egypt's throne on the results of a card... trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest of these, and also one of my favorites, and definitely not an excuse to mock the way Yami Yugi sometimes behaves during duels.

"I have here Magical Hats," Atem announced, and Yugi peered cautiously over his shoulder. The Pharaoh sat cross-legged in front of a dungeon cell, several face-down cards laid out in front of him on the dusty ground. On the other side of the bars, Thief King Bakura watched with sharp eyes.

The Pharaoh held up a magic card: Magical Hats. "This is one of my trump cards, Thief King. Of these four cards," he gestured to the face-downs, "one is the Black Magician, two are traps, and one is the magic card Pot of Greed."

Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you playing at, Pharaoh?"

"If you hit the Black Magician," Pharaoh Atem said, "we'll have ourselves a proper duel. If you hit either of the traps, you lose. And if you hit Pot of Greed, the throne is yours."

Yugi choked.

"Interesting," the Thief King purred.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi objected, loudly enough to make Ryou, who had been asleep on the bed, raise his head drowsily. "In all the gods' names, are you drunk?!"

Atem shook his head resolutely. "I have faith in our cards, Partner."

"As do I, Pharaoh, but this is a bit much, don't you think?!"

"For us, Partner, the cards make miracles happen."

"Pharaoh, you're being ridiculous!"

"Nervous, pharaoh-ling? Over a one-in-four chance?" Bakura purred.

"Yes!" Yugi replied, unabashed. "Yes I am!"

"To soothe your nerves?" the Thief King offered, holding a bottle through the bars.

Yugi smacked his forehead. "I knew wine was involved in this..."

"I'm quite competent, Yugi. Don't worry," Atem said, his eyes never leaving the Thief King; one hand pensively shuffling the face-down cards. "Have faith in the cards."

"Not this much faith, Pharaoh!"

"Don't worry, little Yugi," Bakura said, with a snigger. "You'll be well-taken care of, even if I'm the one to sit on Egypt's throne."

"Th-That's not the point!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's very much not the point!"

"Believe, Yugi," Atem urged. "Your conviction will strengthen the cards, and then—"

"A miracle will happen, I get it, I get it!" Yugi snapped, exasperated. "I can't believe you agreed to this... I can't believe I'm _marrying_ someone who bets _Egypt's throne_ on a game of _chance_!"

"I have faith in the cards, Yugi."

"Stop saying that!"

Ryou, blearily, made a dismissive motion with one hand and rolled over so that his back was to the others; went back to sleep.

"Are you going to choose, thief?" Atem challenged, as Bakura ran his knuckles contemplatively over the bars. The Pharaoh switched the places of two cards, offhandedly. "Or do you lack conviction?"

"In such a hurry to rid yourself of the troublesome title of Pharaoh?" the Thief King purred, and Yugi coveted his eyes.

"I can't watch this..."

"Very well, Pharaoh..." Bakura tapped the bars thoughtfully; reached through, and pointed to the second card from the right. "My selection is this."

Yugi held his breath; peeped through his fingers. Atem stroked the chosen card with the pad of his first finger.

"Are you sure this is the card you want?"

"Absolutely certain, Pharaoh."

With a flourish, Atem flipped the card over; held it up. "Trap card: Trap Hole! You lose, Thief King."

"Aah..." Bakura groaned good-naturedly, even as Yugi let out a shuddering sigh of relief. "Where was it?" Atem allowed him to reach through the bars and flip over the cards—the leftmost, Black Magician, the middle, Mirror Force, and the last, Pot of Greed. "Aah... the rightmost card... well played, Pharaoh..."

"I lost track of which ones were where long ago," Atem said, and Yugi's jaw dropped. "The cards chose their own places, in order to defeat you."

"Pharaoh!"

"Ah _ha_ , no wonder your body language wasn't giving a cursed thing away..." Bakura murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "Clever Pharaoh..."

"Don't do that again, Pharaoh... please..." Yugi implored, knotting his hands in Atem's robes and somewhat hanging off the Pharaoh's slight frame. "Don't do such reckless things..."

"I told you, Yugi, just have faith in the cards," Atem said, nodding confidently.

"Stop saying that Atem... please..."


	6. In which Ryou Bakura and Thief King Bakura are properly wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post something fluff tonight, so have a Gem wedding. <3 ~~I'll post the Puzzle one soon, I promise~~~
> 
> Suggested music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4

To bring the Thief King to his knees was a difficult thing—and, when one managed it, it made for a powerful image. Bakura wore red robes over a black shirt and slacks, several modest golden bangles decorating his wrists and ankles. Around his neck hung Ryou's ring, as always. He looked regal, even as he knelt, his hands upturned and Ryou's palms resting in his own.

Ryou Bakura stood before him, clad in a flowing blue gown embezzled with lapis lazuli beads and fine silver thread. It was cut to be one cohesive dress, yet left his midsection exposed in a diamond-shaped window. He wore no jewelry, but glittery makeup adorned his wrists and exposed shoulders and face—he shone, like a living gem, each time he moved, the silver and blue powders catching the light. His white hair was tied up in a loose series of braids, held together by sterling ornaments.

The arrangement had been made by Thief King and Pharaoh one night in the dungeons—if the Thief King and his betrothed managed the security during the Pharaoh's wedding, Atem would allow them to host their own at the palace. He would provide food, drink, entertainment, and so on, since the two thieves would miss most of the festivities at the royal wedding, being occupied with matters of security.

Bakura's condition had been that lotus wine, roast pig, and cream-filled sweet breads would be served. Atem had agreed.

As witness, the palace-folk had gathered. Several of the servants were weeping—relieved, and overjoyed for the boy they called "friend." Ryou found that—despite his treachery, and a bit bewilderingly—much of the goodwill he had built up among the palace-folk hadn't been destroyed. That lingering sense of friendship even seemed to dispel a bit of the mistrust for his beloved, the Thief King. Several of the servants called out heartfelt congratulations to Bakura, as well as to Ryou, and the Thief King, a bit bemused, responded graciously.

Yugi Mutuo stood off to one side, beaming, and the Pharaoh himself kept demurely silent beside his betrothed.

One of Atem's priests said the ceremonial words, and Bakura, on his knees, kissed the silver scarab ring as he pledged his love and loyalty. Ryou, his voice thick, did the same, and then flung himself down into Bakura's waiting arms. They kissed—passionately; scandalously, for such a public and ritualistic venue, with no regard for their witnesses. When Bakura stood, he pulled Ryou up with him; swept the smaller male around in a little circle, then held him tenderly and close.

"My precious gem... my reason for living..." Thief King Bakura breathed, and kissed the top of Ryou's head.

Ryou flushed; stretched up to kiss Bakura again. "That's my line... Thief King..."


	7. In which Pharaoh Atem officially makes Yugi his Great Royal Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Puzzle wedding <3  
> Suggested music: https://youtu.be/yRCoGNg3x4g?t=2m19s

Never before had the Kingdom of Egypt, at least under Pharaoh Atem, seen such celebration. Banquets were held; bottles of the Pharaoh's own wine were handed out to commoners in the streets. The entire royal city was transformed into what could only be called a festival, as men and women danced in the streets. The common folk loved their Pharaoh, their god in mortal form—Atem had brought them prosperity and comfort, safety and good-will. And if Pharaoh Atem had found someone he loved, and who loved him in return, no one had to be coaxed into celebration; all of Egypt was honestly overjoyed, for their Pharaoh. The fact that the Great Royal Husband had come from their own ranks—a commoner, an ex-slave, no less—only lent further exuberance to the whole affair, for the common folk.

On the day of the wedding, Pharaoh Atem opened the palace grounds. Anyone who wanted to witness the ceremony could attend, at least as far as space allowed. That morning, too, Pharaoh Atem led a procession on horseback through the streets of the royal city, Yugi Mutou at his side. The Pharaoh's betrothed was made up as splendidly as the Pharaoh himself, and their uncanny similarities in appearance lent the image a surreality that left witnesses breathless. Instead of one earthly god, Egypt began to realize that it now had two.

When the procession looped back around to the palace, both Pharaoh and his Betrothed vanished briefly to change clothes and prepare for the ceremony. Though Atem made every attempt to eliminate barriers between himself and those he ruled, a certain level of security remained in place—headed up, on the day of the wedding, by a broad-shouldered, imposing figure with a massive scar down the right side of his face. Though dressed in plain clothes, many in the crowd still recognized him—whispered, a bit nervously, about why the once-Thief King may enjoy such a level of trust from the Pharaoh.

Ryou Bakura, similarly, with all his skills as thief and spy, wove deftly amongst the crowd, all but unnoticed. The servants he had once worked among, as well, kept their ears open; reported to him, whenever he materialized at their shoulders. He would occasionally return to the side of Thief King Bakura, murmuring a report in his King's ear before ghosting off once again.

Pharaoh Atem reemerged first—posture as impeccable as always, an ornate collar around his slim neck and strings of gold dripping from it to encircle his arms and bare chest. His skirts glimmered, as if made from spun gold, and an obsidian-encrusted crown sat on his head. He was a god, both literally and figuratively, in appearance and aura.

And then Yugi Motou appeared.

For a moment, the splendor of even the Pharaoh was overwhelmed. Yugi was dressed comparatively simply, considering his usual ornate costumes—he wore a plain gold collar, from which hung golden silks that covered his chest and wrapped, loosely, around his lower back. His arms were bare, save for a myriad of simple gold bangles of varied thickness. His skirts, likewise, were solid-colored, glimmering golden fabric that brushed the ground. On his head, emblazoned in gold and obsidian, was the Pharaoh's crest. Wrapped around his neck, just above the collar, was a single, slim chain.

Those gathered—commoners, foreign royalty, and political figures alike—knelt.

The priests said the ceremonial words, as Atem took Yugi's hands in his own. They exchanged vows—nothing they hadn't said before, in privacy, but now for the whole of Egypt to hear.

Then Pharaoh Atem, like his subjects, knelt; kissed Yugi's hands, and slid an ornate wedding band into place. When he rose, Yugi did the same. The edges of both gold rings were carved away to resemble puzzle pieces; they were crafted to fit perfectly together.

The crowd erupted in cheers and merriment, and the Pharaoh, with a sweeping gesture, indicated that the celebration was to begin in earnest. Food and wine were served while dancers and musicians entertained, and the commoners danced while the high-bred made polite conversation with one another.

Yugi pulled suddenly on Atem's hand; the Pharaoh glanced down at him.

"Dance with me, Pharaoh."

Every unspoken social rule forbade it—dancing in public was a thing lower classes indulged in, while the upper classes indulged in good wine and witty banter instead. If anyone had the breeding to forbid such behavior, it was Pharaoh Atem.

These thoughts crossed the mind of the Pharaoh, certainly, as Yugi gripped his hand tighter. But they were fleeting, and Atem smiled.

"Of course, my partner. Of course, love."

Atem led Yugi away from the table, waving off the huddle of palace folk who made a brief attempt to follow. The crowd parted to accommodate them, though their passage wasn't obtrusive—they and their coupling were, of course, the reason for the festival. Bakura and Ryou, like ghosts amid the crowd, shadowed the movements of the Pharaoh and his Great Royal Husband.

Atem stopped; the musicians and performers continued, but the guests fell at least partially still and silent, anticipatory. Then the Pharaoh swept his husband up; began to dance.

There was an audible, mass intake of breath from the spectators—not only because of shattered social standards, but because Pharaoh Atem was a shockingly good dancer. Yugi, unsurprised—for they had danced in the privacy of their shared bedroom many times—moved naturally in response to Atem's graceful lead.

The onlookers parted and shifted as the royal couple swirled across the floor together. A few palace staff, who had perhaps glimpsed such things before, raised their voices in cheers; the Thief King, too, gave a shout of approval from within the crowd. Their minds mingled, effortlessly, as their bodies pressed together, and Yugi closed his eyes; stretched up to brush his cheek against Atem's. 

_"I love you, Pharaoh..."_

_"And I you, my partner. Forever. For as long as the sun rises."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Warm-n-fuzzies, I'm so sorry. ;w; <3 
> 
> Next up is an Atem-centric flashback chapter, in light of the upcoming Thief King backstory! :o


	8. In which Prince Atem comes to realize something unpleasant about his revered father, the Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAY I got the first chapter of TKBakura's backstory up! It's called [The Cost of Kingship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927725/chapters/32057883), so hop on over to check that one out, for sure~ 
> 
> To celebrate, here's a peek into the Pharaoh's younger years. Atem's backstory hasn't been changed as extensively as Bakura's, certainly, but I figured I'd shed a light on a few aspects of his upbringing, especially since Bakura gets a whole story devoted to his development. Depending on my mood, there may be more tidbits from this part of the timeline. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~eeey this is the first time Kaiba's showed up in this AU... it won't be the last, though...~~

Prince Atem wanted for nothing. His needs were always met, often before he even realized them. He grew up knowing no other reality. 

Pharaoh Aknamkanon spent far more time with his young son—his only child—than his title should have allowed for. This, as with most things in his life, Atem did not question. His father was a treasured playmate and friend; a tutor in all things, and a confidant. He told Atem many stories—stories about the honor of pharaohs and how they served the people of Egypt as earthly gods. He told Atem how, one day, he would ascend to the throne. All these things Aknamkanon told his young son, his successor, and not once did Atem ever see his father upon the throne. Not once, indeed, did he see his father acting as pharaoh. 

"Uncle?" 

Aknadin looked down from where he sat upon the throne of the pharaoh; smiled at his tiny nephew—a boy of only ten, and small for his age. "Atem. Come. Sit on your uncle's lap. You should get used to the view from this chair, you know." 

Atem obeyed, climbing with some difficulty up onto the throne. Aknadin lifted him the rest of the way to sit on his lap, and Atem settled in comfortably.

"Uncle, why do we never speak to our people?" 

Aknadin laughed softly. "Why should we? We have subordinates to deal directly with the common folk." 

"When father tells me stories, about great pharaohs of the past, they meet with the people they rule. They don't separate themselves from them." 

"Stories are stories, my dear nephew. Like myth. They aren't always to be taken literally." 

Atem thought about that for a moment, and then said, "Father is with the new batch of servants, now. He says that their lives have been wretched, so it's up to us to make their lives wonderful, here in the palace. But why were their lives wretched, before?" 

"Because the poor lead wretched lives," Aknadin replied, stroking Atem's soft hair. "That is how it's always been, and how it will be for generations to come. You'll understand, when you're older." 

"Yes, Uncle." But Atem wasn't satisfied by that, and wondered why there were notes of fear in his uncle's voice. And he wondered, again, why his father never sat on the throne of the pharaoh.

... ... ... 

"Kaiba, why do you think your father and my father never want to go outside the palace?"

Kaiba Seto sniffed, drawing a card. "Who would want to go outside the palace? I set one card and summon Lesser Dragon, to attack! It attacks your defender, and sends Feral Imp to the graveyard." 

Atem ignored the card game; said, "But we rule over the people who live outside the palace. Shouldn't we at least see them? Look at them, and know how they live?" 

"We know how they live," Kaiba replied. "They eat and they sleep and they breed like livestock. They don't think past today, and they don't seek to learn anything at all." 

"They play Duel Monsters." 

Kaiba frowned. "Maybe. But most of them can't even read, so they play only by attack and defense and what they can gather from the picture on each card. I wouldn't call that high-level dueling." 

"Most of the servants and slaves are good people," Atem continued. "Father takes great care to look after them, too, saying they've 'had more than their share of suffering.' But why not try to ease the suffering outside of the palace, then?" 

"Nothing to be done for it," Kaiba said, irritated that the game had been delayed. "Famine isn't a thing even a pharaoh can control—that's in the hands of the gods." 

"Famine?" 

"Not now," Kaiba said, "but about five years back. It was the worst one either of our fathers have ever seen. And now, even if the famine itself has passed, law hasn't reestablished itself. Neighbors still fight neighbors over scraps of bread, and the fear of starvation is alive and thriving among the poor. Offering them charity fixes nothing, but they lack the higher-level thought to change their behaviors, and so their situation." 

Atem thought about that for a long moment, then said, "Isn't it the pharaoh's role to at least try?" 

"It's in the hands of the gods," Kaiba replied, and asked, "Are you going to take your turn, already? Or do you conceed?" 

... ... ...

When Atem was fifteen, he gazed off the palace balcony with his father at his side. His uncle, Aknadin, was in the throne room, as usual. Wind swept across the inhospitable desert horizon, even as the setting sun turned the sky a stunning gradient of orange and red. 

"I have failed you, my son." 

Atem looked up in surprise; a headband slipped from its place in his hair, falling into his eyes, and he pushed it back up. "Father? You haven't—" 

"The Egypt you'll inherit isn't the one I've told you of, in stories." Aknamkanon lowered his head. "My son, you must never leave the safety of the palace." 

Atem felt resentment flare up inside him. "Kaiba told you, didn't he?" 

"You should not plan to do such things, my son. Leaving the palace would mean—" 

"I want to see it for myself! I want to meet the people we rule over, father, and—" 

"We do not rule them!" Aknamkanon burst out finally, and Atem drew back as though struck. Pharaoh Aknamkanon took a moment to regain his composure, then said, "My brother has allowed things to grow worse than I ever imagined. I wasn't... paying attention. It is the _criminals_ who rule Egypt, now, like that damnable Thief King. Order has deteriorated, and people... they're frightened, Atem. They're scared and they're resentful of those who have safety and security. They would not welcome you, as a beloved god, if you ventured into their domain. They would fall upon you like demons and consume you, flesh and blood and soul." 

Atem stared at his father, his face slack with shock. When he finally managed to speak, he asked, "Uncle Aknadin? Why do you blame him, father?" 

"Because I handed control of Egypt to him years ago, when you were born. I wanted to raise you, my son—I didn't want the duties of a pharaoh to take me from you, and so I—" 

"But you _are_ the pharaoh!" Atem screamed, making his father jump. "You _are_ the pharaoh, curse you! How could you let this happen? You taught me... all the things you taught me, when in reality, you... you..." His stomach heaved; he looked again toward the horizon and saw Set's anger, there, in the violent winds. 

"I am... so sorry, Atem..." Aknamkanon breathed, stooping beside his son. "As I said, I've failed you, worse than the gods should ever allow someone to fail, and I..." 

Aknamkanon trailed off. Atem allowed himself to be held, but didn't lean into his father; didn't respond as the tears began to come, sobs wracking his tiny body. 

... ... ... 

"Kaiba...! Kaiba!" 

Kaiba Seto murmured something indistinct in his sleep; rolled over and woke, immediately, at the sight of his young cousin standing beside his bed. 

"Atem?" 

A fist sailed; smacked into Kaiba's cheek with surprising force, and the young priest cried out. He sprang to his feet and faced Atem, who was rubbing his fist contemplatively. 

"That's for telling on me," Atem muttered, glaring at his cousin. 

Kaiba stood up straighter. "It's too dangerous! You're a fool for even thinking about it, and all I did—" 

"You can go kiss Ammut!" Atem retorted, crossing his arms. "Jerk bastard..." 

"I don't want you to _die_!" Kaiba shouted. "Who else would I duel all day?!" 

"Oh, and you know how dangerous it is, out there?" Atem snapped. "Do you know what your father's done? Do you know what _my_ father's done—or _not_ done?" 

Kaiba looked down. "Cousin—" 

"No! No, don't 'Cousin' me! You knew! You knew about the lies, you knew about the stories, you knew about the—" 

"They couldn't have done anything differently!" Kaiba yelled. "Your father, my father, they can't do anything if the common filth doesn't—" 

"We have _all_ the advantages, Kaiba, and they have _nothing_!" 

"They're human, aren't they?! Don't they have reason? Can't they see that they're just killing themselves?!" 

"They're scared, Kaiba! And I'm sure not every one of them is like that, anyway!" 

"You don't get it! You've never lived anywhere but the palace!" 

"Neither have you!" 

"I don't _want_ to!" 

Atem kicked out at his cousin's shin; Kaiba, off-guard, took the blow and fell with a cry. Then Atem was on top of him, and they rolled over and over on the floor of young Kaiba Seto's room. They slammed into a nightstand; knocked a lantern down, where it shattered on the ground, and then rolled over the glass with little regard for how it cut them both. It took five royal guards, summoned by the ruckus, to separate them, and by then they were both battered and torn and spitting the vilest curses they knew at one another. 

One of the guards carried Atem back up to his room—a large man of intimidating posture, who held the tiny child gently and with a practiced competency. As they neared his own chamber, Atem collapsed from hysterics into soft sobs, clinging to the man and letting himself be comforted. 

"Where did you come from?" 

The guard looked down in surprise, having placed the pharaoh-to-be in his bed. Atem's small hand was tangled in the guard's robes, bidding him stay. 

"Prince Atem?" 

"Are you of common birth?" Atem asked, calm despite the swelling of one eye and the tears still drizzling down his face. 

The guard hesitated, then said, "Yes, my lord, I am." 

"Tell me what your home was like. Please. I want to know." 

The guard looked honestly uncomfortable, and Atem pulled more insistently at his robe. Though the gesture was one of a child, his gaze held the power of inherited authority. 

"Tell me, please. I want to know what life is like, outside the palace." 

And so the guard knelt; lowered his head, and told the young prince of his life before the palace. He admitted, in the most matter-of-fact language he could manage, how he had lost his wife and two of his children—an infant girl and a boy of three—to the horrible famine those many years ago. He tried to stop, then, and Atem bade him continue. The guard said that he and his two remaining sons had fallen in with the crime underworld, then. As a result, he'd buried his remaining sons, as well. He'd repented, the guard continued, and come to the palace; pleaded to be executed, for his own crimes. Though Aknadin had been prepared to oblige, Pharaoh Aknamkanon had, instead, offered him a post at the palace. 

"Your father is a kind man, Lord Atem," the guard said, by way of conclusion, "and your uncle, a fair man." 

"Perhaps..." Atem murmured, then said, "Thank you, for your story. Thank you for your honesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i think "You can go kiss Ammut!" is my favorite line in this chapter...~~
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading! Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more from this part of the timeline. See you guys next time~


	9. In which the Thief King accidentally leaves a mark on his precious gem (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gemshippy flashback chapter! Direct follow-up to [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006/chapters/31824444). I really can't understate Ryou's importance, where the Thief King's state of mind is concerned. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'll get back to Atem and Yugi momentarily, I swear...~~

"What's wrong, Thief King?"

The Thief King's face was pale—stricken. He looked away; scoffed, "Nothing," in a voice smaller than suited him.

Ryou, on his back, blinked. "Then come back."

The Thief King gave one brisk shake of his head; kept his eyes averted.

Ryou looked down at his own body, trying to find some explanation. He looked healthier than he had in a long while, so surely the still-visible state of his bones couldn't be what had caused the Thief King to withdraw. He had just bathed earlier in the day, with a floral-scented soap the Thief King had bade him use, so it couldn't be a state of uncleanliness.

Ryou felt his face flush as his confusion intensified; his skin grew hot, and he eventually stammered, "I-I'm sorry...!"

The Thief King looked over in apparent surprise; growled, "What?"

"For whatever's displeased you..." Ryou mumbled, curling slightly in on himself.

The Thief King's eyes widened. "Nothing _you've_ done has 'displeased me,'" he sneered.

"That's a lie! Then who's upset you, if not me?" Ryou demanded. "You weren't upset a second ago, and then you looked at me, and—" He stalled; sat up, white hair falling in disarray around his shoulders. "Someone else, then? Is that it? Would you prefer to be with someone else, then, is that it? Not something I've _done_ , but something I _haven't_ , or something I'm _not_? Because if that's it, I don't mind, Thief King, it's your right, but please tell me what I can—"

"Stop it!" the Thief King snarled suddenly, and Ryou flinched back. "Shut up! Just be quiet! There's no one else, and this isn't your fault, and the only one I'm upset with is _myself_ , okay?!"

Ryou fell silent, bewildered. He stared, with wide eyes, until the Thief King was compelled to explain himself further.

"Look—look there."

Ryou looked down, at the other's motion, to his own leg. His eyes fell, suddenly, on a mark—on a small imperfection on the inside of one thigh, just about the size and shape of a thumbprint.

"... What? The bruise?"

"I did that."

Ryou nodded slightly. "Of course. You're the only one who—"

"I try so damned hard not to hurt you, and look!" The Thief King gestured angrily to the bruise. He stood; threw a silken robe at Ryou, who squeaked as he caught it. "Not tonight."

"Stay with me, at least?"

The Thief King paused, though already standing at the door.

Ryou, shrugging halfway into the robe in an attempt to please the other, stood; stumbled, a bit. "Please. Don't leave, at least. I'm sorry I'm so fragile."

"Stop apologizing. This isn't your fault."

"Please stay."

The Thief King gave a furious sigh, then spun and stalked back into the room. Ryou sat back down and squeaked as the Thief King thudded down onto the bed, jostling him.

"Lay down." The Thief King reclined; held out one arm. Ryou obediently snuggled into his side, and the Thief King held him tightly.

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, whelp."

"Thank you, Thief King..."

The Thief King sighed; kissed the top of Ryou's head, and didn't speak again.

As the night passed, the two remained cuddled together on the narrow, plush bed. At some unknown hour, the Thief King rolled Ryou onto his back; began to lavish him with all the tender affections that existed in the world. Ryou, rendered unable to form words, couldn't even object to the one-sided nature of the activities. The Thief King gently thwarted any physical attempts he made to reciprocate in any way.

"This is my penance..." the Thief King rasped at some point, close to Ryou's ear. "Don't worry about me."

Ryou tried to object, but it emerged only as a breathy whine as pleasure fogged his mind. The Thief King was relentless, as competent in passion as in thievery, and carried on in such a way until the room lightened with the coming of rosy dawn. Then he left Ryou to fall into a truly exhausted sleep, placing a light kiss on his forehead as he stepped from the bed.

"Sleep well, my precious one." The Thief King ran one gentle thumb over the tiny bruise; leaned in and placed one more soft kiss on the damaged spot. "I love you, Ryou... my sweet gem... never again will anything harm you, not even me. You'll cry out and weep only with pleasure, never with pain or hunger or distress. I swear it. This power I wished for, this power I haven't got any more use for, this power I define myself by, is now for you. It's for you. The Thief King is for you— _I'm_ for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed it~ Please leave comments or kudos, if the inclination strikes you! ;w; 
> 
> I should have the new chapter of The Cost of Kingship up later tonight--duels just take an infuriatingly long time to write, honestly. >_>


	10. In which Ryou plays dress-up, at Yugi's insistence; also in which Atem and Bakura are the luckiest men in Egypt (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature chapter~ Happens prior to the weddings (floating timeline shenanigans, yay!). 
> 
> Guys this one _almost_ got away from me, I swear to Ra. Ryou!muse is super comfortable with the fade-to-blacks, but Yugi!muse absolutely doesn't know when to stop. x'D

"Lord Yugi, this is embarrassing!" Ryou Bakura stood in front of Yugi's wardrobe, all but naked save for chains and a skirt that was even shorter on him than it was on Yugi. It was the outfit Yugi had worn on the day of the Shadow Realm duel—selected solely for its shock value, at the banquet that said duel had interrupted—and Ryou had donned it at the insistent request of the Pharaoh's betrothed. "This is too much...! I'm so sorry I suggested this...!" 

"Not exactly your style, sure," Yugi admitted, pacing around his friend, "but I still think Bakura would like it." 

"Yugi, please...!" Ryou held up his hands with a rattle of chains, pale skin reddening. "Help me take this off!" 

"Okay, okay," Yugi relented, coming around to undo the shackle around Ryou's neck. Ryou struggled to unhook the ones around his wrists, relieved when Yugi lent a hand with those, as well. The pharaoh's betrothed was careful to keep the outfit from falling to the ground, saying, "If these get tangled, it'll take _days_ to sort them back out." 

"S-Sorry!" 

"No worries." Yugi hung the chains back up, glancing at where Bakura still stood, clinging to the small black skirt. He looked appraisingly up and down his friend's form—soft-edged, supple, his exotically white skin flushed pink with embarrassment. Yugi rustled around in his closet. "Let's try this..." 

Ryou accepted the golden silks that Yugi held out; slipped them over his head, and handed Yugi the black skirt to hang up. The dress was adorned with golden patterns of feathers and birds, and when Ryou twisted he revealed a deep slit down the back, elaborately stitched black wings on either side of the opening. 

"That's cute!" Yugi exclaimed, circling his friend. Ryou shook his head. 

"Th-This is more your type of thing, Lord Yugi..." 

"I'm not 'Lord.' And maybe you're right... lighter, cool colors might suit you better? But I like the cut..." He trailed two exploratory fingers down Ryou's exposed spine, and the other boy bristled. 

"Yugi, please!" 

"You have a cute body!" Yugi said. "Doesn't Bakura tell you that, often enough?" 

"Bakura is an extremely good liar," Ryou retorted. 

"He is, but he's not lying when he says _that_..." Yugi pulled the shoulders of the dress down, and Ryou squeaked as his shoulders were exposed. Yugi peered past him into the full-length mirror, seeing them both reflected in the polished metal. "You're very cute." 

"Yugi, please..." 

"Let's try one of these..." Yugi said, leaving Ryou to finish undressing and diving back into his closet. He lifted one leg for balance as he leaned precariously into the shelves. When he emerged, he held out a silver outfit with black trim. "Try this." 

Ryou, with an uncertain grimace, swapped the outfits out. He held the new one up before putting it on, though he realized too late to object that it left his midsection completely exposed. 

"I'm not sure about this..." 

"I think we're getting closer, color-wise," Yugi murmured, again coming up behind Ryou in the mirror. He played with Ryou's long white hair, noting with satisfaction how soft and lush it had become. "We should tie your hair up... with something silver, definitely... maybe some lapis lazuli..." 

Ryou fidgeted. "But... this is too revealing..." he whispered, hands still over his middle as if to hide the pale expanse of skin. 

Yugi let Ryou's hair drop; patiently placed his hands over Ryou's and pulled them back. "You have a very nice figure," he said, and meant it. Ryou's stomach was more or less flat, but without any clear definition of muscles, and the sides of his hips had a noticeable curve to them. Yugi though they must be pleasant for a lover to grip and grope. "No need to hide it completely." 

"I don't understand how you can go out wearing something embarrassing like this..." Ryou mumbled, looking a bit dizzy. 

"It's way more uncomfortable for other people than it is for me. And it's fun to watch some of these higher-ups squirm," Yugi said cheerfully. "Besides, I'm supposed to be something for Pharaoh to show off—I know that, and I'm more than okay with it." 

"I'm no pharaoh's husband, Yugi..." 

"You're going to be a _King's_ husband, though." 

Ryou considered that, then retorted, "King of _Thieves_." 

"Right. And what good is a thief without his stolen wears to show off?" Yugi asked. "Bakura says he's lost all his gems except for you, right? So you've got to shine brighter than everything he's lost. Having _you_ , that's enough for him. Don't be afraid to show everyone else that you alone, the sum of his treasure, make him worthy of the title of King." 

Again Ryou considered that, then sighed. "... Alright, let's try another, then." 

Yugi beamed. "Perfect! And if we can't find a suitable wedding dress for you here, we'll raid the dancers' costumes, right?" 

Ryou only laughed; Yugi scampered back to the wardrobe and all but disappeared inside. He gave a triumphant yelp a moment later, coming out with a bundle of blue and silver just as Ryou stepped out of the other dress. 

"I think this one'll be it!" 

"Let's give it a try..."

... ... ... 

"We found the perfect outfit, for tomorrow."

Thief King Bakura gave a sleepy rumble as Ryou climbed up onto his chest. When he lifted a hand to stroke Ryou's back, however, his eyes snapped open. 

"Yugi let me borrow another one, though, for tonight." 

"Oh did he, now?" Bakura growled, hands taking in the feel of silk like a blind man reading symbols carved into stone. The fabric was intentionally in tatters, leaving strips of warm, supple skin exposed. "That crafty bastard. Is he really trying to kill me?" 

"You should have seen some of the things he had me put on. Remember those ridiculous chains he was wearing, that day in the Shadow Realm?" 

"Gods, Ryou, seeing that would've stopped my heart for sure." 

"Are you going to take a proper look at what I'm wearing now?" 

Bakura sat up with a grunt, letting Ryou slide off him. In the darkness, he could make out the contrast of strips of dark fabric against pale skin; saw Ryou's light hair and shining eyes. When Ryou leaned over the edge of the bed to fetch the lamp, Bakura could tell that his back was almost completely bare. 

A small fire flared to life, bathing Ryou's face in warm light. Bakura's breath caught as his eyes traced the dark blue strings draped over Ryou's body, a tangle of ephemeral, almost see-through silk. His hair was tied partially back, revealing slim neck and smooth shoulders. He wore no jewelry, but subtle swipes of glittery makeup decorated his eyes and lips. A swath of silk above his hips marked the beginning of a long skirt, but the fabric was split on both sides—torn, intentionally—all the way past the hip to the sash at his waist, rendering it virtually useless as a piece of clothing. Bakura placed large hands tenderly on those exposed hips while his eyes ravished the rest of the Ryou's form. Ryou's cheeks were as bright as his eyes, the former flushed red with embarrassment and the later glimmering with something like thirst. 

"Truly a treasure of unparalleled beauty and value," the Thief King breathed, brushing aside blue fabric as he began to stoke Ryou's thighs slowly. Before he could continue, though, the smaller male leaned in and kissed him. Bakura growled in surprise, his grip tightening. 

"Your tongue is known for brilliant lies, my King..." Ryou breathed. "Tell me what you _really_ feel. With your body." 

The Thief King grinned. "Oh you little monster..." His hands slid back and he leaned forward, and together they crashed onto the plush bed. "I'll show you..." he whispered, his nose brushing Ryou's neck as he kissed Ryou's collar bone. Ryou lifted his head obligingly, wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders and arching his back. "I love you. I'll show you that, my treasure, my love... I love you."

... ... ... 

_"How'd it go with Ryou, today?"_ Atem asked, mentally, as he made it way up toward their room. He was weary from the day's work, but in a good mood; looking forward to reuniting with Yugi.

 _"It went well! We found a nice dress. He'll look lovely, tomorrow."_

_"Not as good as you'll look, when we wed. No one could ever look as beautiful as you will, on that day. As you look every day."_

_"Pharaoh... don't say over-the-top things..."_

_"It's not over-the-top if it's true, Partner."_

Atem had arrived at the door, then, and slipped inside without hesitation; sighed in relief, and pulled off his heavy gold collar. When he looked toward the bed, though, he froze; dropped the collar with a splitting clatter. 

"I lent Ryou another outfit, for tonight," Yugi said. "But I figured the Thief King shouldn't be any happier than the Pharaoh himself." 

Yugi stepped gingerly down from the bed, naked save for gossamer silks strung between a collar about his neck and cuffs on his wrists. He wore a golden belt, too, of thin, interwoven chains slung low across his hips. His hair, combed up in its usual spiky style, was devoid of any ornaments, and he wore no visible makeup. His body, tiny and lithe, moved with a measured grace—learned, in his time at the palace; royal and dignified. Though slim, surreally small by nature, he glowed with health and sultry confidence—the regal self-assurance of a pharaoh's betrothed. In the firelight of the room's various lamps, his skin shone like dark, brushed gold. Atem knew each mark on his skin, each scar and birthmark, by memory; knew each and loved each. The Pharaoh's heart lifted and skipped a frantic beat as Yugi approached him.

"I borrowed this one from the dancers." Yugi reached him; began to pace in slow circles around him. "Ryou showed me a few dancers' tricks, in return for the wardrobe help." 

"D-Dancers' tricks...?" 

"You know that Ryou trained with the dancers for a while, hmm?" 

"... I suppose I knew that..." 

Yugi took hold of Atem's wrist as he passed. _"Come sit down, Pharaoh. Let me show you."_

Atem let himself be led to the bed, a bit dazedly. The way that Yugi twisted his hips was hypnotic, rattling the chains about his waist just faintly. After a moment, he crawled up onto the bed, straddling Atem's lap and beginning to slowly, languidly undress the Pharaoh, hips still rotating in an entirely maddening way. He didn't grind harshly, but lightly; almost teasingly, never letting the friction grow too intense. Atem, understanding that he wasn't necessarily supposed to move, resisted the urge to rip off his own very troublesome clothes; let Yugi do it, for him, and then laid back when Yugi pressed lightly down on his shoulders. 

_"I love you, Pharaoh..."_ Again, Yugi didn't speak it, his hot mouth too busy decorating Atem's bare chest with love marks. His hands, too, were occupied, playing with the skirts he still hadn't seen fit to completely remove. 

"Love you... so much..." Atem gasped out, trying to wrap his arms around Yugi; Yugi straightened, for a moment, and pinned them above his head. The silks fastened to Yugi's wrists obscured Atem's vision, in such a position. 

"You're not allowed to touch a dancer when they're performing..." Yugi whispered, then dipped his head so his breath bathed Atem's ear. "You should know that, Pharaoh..." 

Atem groaned in frustration, but let his arms go limp above his head; Yugi released them, his hands returning to their own erotic dances. Atem closed his eyes at some point, giving himself over to the maddening, rhythmic waves of pleasure that Yugi was setting off. Their minds pressed closer even than their bodies, with the tantalizing distance Yugi maintained between them; each shared in the other's pleasure and so doubled their own, an exponential cycle that lifted them both higher and higher until it was near intolerable. Only then did Yugi abandon his act, and Atem, freed from restraint, all but leaped up to merge their bodies as their minds. Within heated moments they were both overtaken by an ecstatic force like a desert storm, and road it together until the winds died down. Then, both spent, they collapsed, Yugi still sprawled atop Atem and the Pharaoh gasping raggedly for breath beneath him. 

"Cancel..." Atem muttered, and Yugi made a questioning sound. 

_"Cancel?"_ he asked, too weary to speak aloud. _"Cancel what?"_

_"Cancel tomorrow... I'm not getting up... ever again..."_

_"We have a wedding to attend tomorrow, Pharaoh."_

_"You should have thought about that before you_ killed me _."_

Yugi chuckled, twisting to kiss Atem's cheek. _"You'll be fine, by tomorrow."_

But the Pharaoh was falling asleep, his drowsy mind nearly dragging Yugi's into unconsciousness along with it. Yugi pulled mentally back, just slightly, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He gazed down at Atem's peaceful face, still flushed from passion, and smiled. 

"You shouldn't run yourself so ragged, Pharaoh..." he breathed, brushing Atem's hair out of his sweaty face. Then he slithered backwards, from the bed, and gingerly unhooked what little clothing he wore. He tugged Atem's robes gently out from under him; straightened the blankets as best he could; blew out the lamps about the room so that only the moonlight filtering in through the window remained. 

Only then did Yugi crawl up into the bed once again and cuddle in beside Atem. The Pharaoh, though still asleep, rolled automatically to curl around Yugi's smaller form, and Yugi smiled. 

_"I love you, Pharaoh..."_

Though the Pharaoh didn't wake to reply, Yugi felt the tender nudge of his mind; a soft good-night kiss. He snuggled into Atem, then, and eased their minds together; followed the Pharaoh into peaceful, loving sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this one, kay~? <3
> 
> One of these chapters, we're going to come upon actual plot, did you know that? Because I have hella plans for this AU~


	11. In which Prince Atem takes on the title of Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that the next chapter I planned to post here (an in-the-dungeon scene) contains _huge_ spoilers for [The Cost of Kingship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927725/chapters/32057883) (TKB's backstory), which is ongoing but wrapping up soon, so I decided to delay that one just slightly and post another bit from Atem's past, instead! Direct follow-up to [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006/chapters/32529132)
> 
> This is, of course, an AU—not the Ancient Egypt of canon. The Priest Seto in this fic draws inspiration from the Priest Seto of canon, but also from the modern-day _Kaiba_ Seto of canon. Since this is the second time he's showed up in these, I added him to the list of characters. I think it's a smart idea, considering he's going to be a major player in the upcoming sequel to For Love of King and Pharaoh. ;3 
> 
> I think it's interesting to note that [the words for "cousin" and "brother" could be the same, in Ancient Egyptian](https://www.encyclopedia.com/history/news-wires-white-papers-and-books/kinship-0). Of course, "cousin" is used most of the time in this fic, between Atem and Kaiba, but "brother" is occasionally subbed in to indicate a certain inflection in the text. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this peek into Atem's younger years~

"Seto, will you help me?" 

Seto Kaiba's eyes were painted red, to indicate tears. His cousin knew him well enough to know that he likely hadn't shed a single one. 

"Help you?" 

Atem nodded, staring at the entrance of the tunnel that lead to their fathers' tombs. The sarcophagi had vanished into it some time ago, borne by loyal servants, never to be seen again. Atem's father had told his son about the labyrinthine tunnels he'd built, to keep his pharaoh's tomb and the tomb of his high priest safe from would-be robbers. When young Atem had questioned the need for such secrecy, he had refused to answer. "I'm Pharaoh, now. Will you help me rule Egypt, better than our fathers did?" 

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly, wrinkling the crimson makeup. "I'll serve you, Pharaoh, as High Priest. It's my duty." 

Atem shook his head slightly. "That's not what I meant..." He reached over; grasped his cousin's arm. Seto jumped. "I'll need you to lend me your strength, as my cousin. As my trusted friend." 

"Why are you speaking like this, Cousin?" Seto drew away slightly, pulling at his arm. Atem didn't release it. 

"We have quite a challenge. _I_ have quite a challenge." 

"You don't intend to—" 

"I'm going outside, Seto. I'm going outside the palace, as soon as the initial coronation rituals have been completed. The Sokar Festival will be held tomorrow. I'll have the boat dock at the very outskirts of the royal city, and then I'll make the journey back to the palace by land—on horseback. Will you accompany me?" 

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, from you or from any common fool!" Seto wrenched his arm free. "No one will agree to it, least of all me!" 

"I've already spoken to several of the palace guards. They're behind me, Seto. They're good people—common-born. Good people, Seto. They'll support me in this." 

"You're mad!" the newly-ordained High Priest exclaimed. 

The still-Prince Atem turned toward his cousin, real tears making the red lining around his own eyes to run. "I will do this, Cousin. I won't be able to rule, otherwise. Not the way I want to. I need to do this, or I'll be too weak. I'll continue what my father started, out of nothing more than fear and weakness. I'll hide, here, because I'm a coward. I'm afraid of my own people, Seto, and I must kill that fear, now, while grief lends me courage—before the fear overtakes me." 

Seto stared, open-mouthed—lost for words. Then, he turned away. "I'll serve you as your High Priest, my cousin," he ground out, "but I'll not support you in this... _suicide_." 

"The people of Egypt will not fall upon me like beasts. I know that with the certainty of the gods themselves." 

"They would have fallen upon your father in a heartbeat! And mine, for that matter!" 

"I am not my father." Atem turned his gaze toward the sky; wiped at his eyes absentmindedly. He repeated it: "I am not my father. I will be Egypt's earth-bound god—I will serve them as their King. As their Pharaoh. My father told me stories of such Pharaohs." 

"Stories are stories," Seto muttered. 

"My father... believed in them," Atem murmured, then bent his head; his shoulders shook, and he covered his eyes with one hand. "My father... my poor, weak father... I will... for him, as well..." 

Atem sunk to the ground, knees tucked up to his chest, and wailed into his hands. He pulled at his hair, as a professional mourner might—a vulgar display, for one so high-born. Seto stood, unmoving, beside him, staring into the impassive black tunnel that had transported both their fathers to the underworld.

... ... ... 

The Sokar Festival took place along the Nile—a caravan of boats transporting an image of Sokar on an symbolic pilgrimage of the royal city, led by the new pharaoh. Though the extended coronation rites would last a full year, the Sokar Festival marked the official beginning of Pharaoh Atem's rule.

The new Pharaoh sat on that lead boat, head cradled in his hands. His breath came quickly and shallowly, and he wished his cousin were nearby so that he could leach some of Seto's confidence for his own use. Seto Kaiba never showed such uncertainty, such fear; Atem often doubted that his cousin felt such emotions at all. 

"My Lord?" 

Atem glanced up to see a guard—a man he had spoken to at great length, in regards to his plans. The man offered his hands, and Atem gripped them with the strength of a lost and desperate child. 

"I thank you..." the new Pharaoh breathed, as the guard held his hands tightly. 

"This is a fairly extreme demonstration, my Lord Pharaoh," the guard said—the new Pharaoh Atem had barely sixteen years' worth of past, and looked even younger; his father had died mere days before, and his eyes were deeply shadowed with fatigue. "Not one of us would think less of you if you chose to return to the palace, at this point in time." 

" _I_ would think less of me..." Atem breathed, then said, "and so would my late father, may Osiris spare him..." 

When the boats docked, Atem did deliberately mount his horse before departing. The lands were lush, on this side of the royal city, close to the Nile—a stark contrast to the desert which stretched out behind the palace, over which the sun always set in a firestorm of color. He kept his back perfectly straight, and took solace in the feeling of dignity and strength that the posture lent him. He did not surround himself with palace-folk. One guard rode on either side of him, but he was otherwise exposed at the head of the procession; the rest of his entourage, dozens of palace-folk, fanned out behind him and the two guards. 

_I must... before the fear overtakes me..._

_I must, for my people, as Pharaoh... for my Hikari... and for my father, as his son, his heir..._

_I must, lest death be the only thing left to me._

The Pharaoh tapped his heal gently against his horse's side; road into the streets of the royal city to meet the common people of Egypt.

... ... ... 

"Fool..." Seto Kaiba muttered, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the crest that sat upon his head. He, like his cousin Atem, had undergone ritual ordination, and now held the post of High Priest. The weight of the title, like that of the crest, was uncomfortable.

"Priest Seto..." 

"What is it?" the new High Priest snapped, and the servant shied away. The servant held a bird in his hands—a pigeon. 

"From Pharaoh Atem's boat—released at the time it came ashore. He's most likely well into his trip back to the palace." 

"Why should I care about such things?" Seto demanded, and again the servant cringed. "My foolish cousin calls out to Death in welcome, with how he's acting. It's already taken his father, and my father, and now he invites Death to stay in our house and take him, as well! Curse him, I say!" 

The servant bent his head; released the pigeon, which crooned moodily and flew up into the rafters. "A letter... High Priest..." he breathed. 

"What?" Seto spat, and the servant cringed. 

"A letter..." he repeated faintly, and held it out. "From Pharaoh Atem, for you. The message carried by the bird... told us to find it, in the Pharaoh's chamber, and deliver it to you." 

"An admission, most likely. An apology for his damnable weakness. His cowardice." Seto snatched the scroll; wrenched it open with enough force to tear the edge. His eyes widened. 

_Cousin,_ the paper read, in Atem's small, neat hand-printing. _I intend to return to the palace, by this eve. But if the people of Egypt should fall upon me, and consume me, I have no regrets. Perhaps death is the only way I can make atonement, for what our lineage has done. If this occurs, do not resent them—lead them. If my demonstration cannot absolve our family, let my sacrifice do it, and lead Egypt as a Pharaoh that our fathers would be proud of, my cousin._

It was signed, _Ever your brother, whether the sun rises or burns out, Atem._

"That fool bastard..." Seto snarled, and tore the scroll down the middle. Then he spun toward the servant, still cowering slightly beside him. "Ready my horse!" he barked, and then whisked off with a swish of robes. As he ran down the hallways of the palace, he gazed out passing windows. The sun was low against the horizon. _He should have been back by now... should he not have?! How long would the trip down the Nile take? How quickly did that bird get here? When did Atem release it? Should he not be back, by now?!_

The ill-fitting crest of the High Priest slipped down, slightly, over his eyes, and he pushed it crossly back. 

Seto skidded out into the palace courtyard; recalled, without known cause, how fond Atem was of the beds of flowers there. A servant stood ready with his obsidian-coated mount, and Seto launched himself up onto it's back without slowing. 

"You!" he called out to a guard, pulling at the horse's reigns. "Make sure the perimeter of the palace is reinforced! I'll be—" 

"Pharaoh!" a servant's voice cut Seto off—indeed, the voices of many palace-folk, raised in greetings and questions—and his eyes widened sharply. Abandoning his half-finished orders, he urged his horse to the palace gates; had to pull up sharply to halt it's gallop as he met with the returning procession. 

Pharaoh Atem, seated atop his own roan stallion, smiled wearily as his cousin came up beside him. "High Priest Seto. You look the part, ready to charge off on some godly conquest." 

The young Pharaoh sat perfectly straight on his mount, though there was a slight sway of fatigue about him. All the inhabitants of the palace, or so it seemed, were gathering, but they hung back--let the Pharaoh and his cousin have their reunion. 

"What happened...?!" Seto demanded breathlessly, with a motion. Atem touched the streak of dried blood on his temple, seeming almost apologetic. 

"A rock. Thrown. Nothing—just a small cut." 

Seto rounded on the guards. "You did slay the one who dared—?!" he began, but Atem cut him off gently. 

"It was nothing, Cousin. I take no insult." 

The two cousins stared at one another for a moment, Atem with kind, weary eyes, and Seto, with his sharp and terrified. The differences in their heights remained, even on horseback, one looking down from a powerful black steed and the other gazing up from the graceful red stallion. Then the High Priest bent his head. 

"I would not have the strength, Cousin... if you had died, I would not be able to..." 

"I didn't die," Atem said softly. "Be that for better or for worse." 

"Of course. My cousin, my Pharaoh, I will help you, as you asked. You have my loyalty until death." 

"I'm glad of that, Brother." 

When High Priest Seto raised his head, he noticed, suddenly and jarringly, that the Pharaoh's following wasn't only made up of palace-folk. Commoners had joined the procession, along the way—more commoners than Seto had realized existed, in the royal city, and then just a fraction of its population. Without thinking about it, he inclined his head toward them in a gesture of respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're so inclined, don't forget to leave a comment~ See you all very soon, as always, in the next installments! ;w;


	12. In which Pharaoh Atem meets Diabound in proper, down in the dungeons of the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are _threads_ of plot all over these, y'know, even silly ones like this~
> 
> (This is one of my favorites, guys...)

Ryou had seen white snakes around his Thief King before, but this one was much larger than the ones he was used to—large enough to alarm even loyal little Ryou, and indeed alarm him enough to make him spring from the bed with a yelp. 

"Why are you here, Dia?" the Thief King groaned softly, rolling into the serpent twined around him. The snake flicked his tongue at him. "No, no, I'm fine... yeah, eating fine. No, it's okay. Thanks." He looped one arm around the snake's head affectionately. "Don't scare little Ryou, though." 

Diabound raised his head a bit; flicked his tongue toward Ryou, who moved forward and reached out a hand. 

"Diabound...? But... how...?" 

The snake bumped his huge nose into Ryou's hand, when the human got close enough. It was warm. 

"You've never met Dia, have you...?" Bakura murmured, still sounding sleepy. "He didn't come out much... while I was out in the desert. My pride was pretty much dead, by then." He ran a hand over Diabound's scaled flank. "Don't worry... he's friendly." 

"I can see that..." Ryou murmured, and Diabound hummed happily as Ryou stroked the sides of his head. 

"Come back to bed..." Bakura commanded, and Ryou—though with just a beat of hesitation—crawled up into the bed. It was far more crowded, with the giant white snake coiled around them, but it only took a moment for Ryou to decide that it was a very comfortable arrangement. Diabound was soft and secure, curling tightly around them both, and Bakura—as always—was pleasant to snuggle into. They both dozed there, blissful, until a shout came from the hallway. 

"What in the name of _Ra_?!" 

Bakura raised his head as Diabound hissed softly. Pharaoh Atem stood just beyond the cell bars, his face far more ashen than should have been possible. Yugi, at his side and with a tray of food in-hand, looked far less horrified and far more curious. 

"Never met a real monster before, Pharaoh?" Bakura purred, moving to cross his feet over Diabound's back. The snake, responding to the Thief King's laid-back posture, withdrew and resettled on the bed. 

"How is it manifesting?" Yugi asked eagerly, setting down the food and leaning into the cell. Diabound raised his huge head again, more amicably. 

"He's not sealed away, pharaoh-ling, not like your usual Duel Monster," Bakura said, his tone belying the significance of what he'd just said. "He stays in his card by choice, most of the time, but he can come out whenever he pleases." 

"How is that—?!" Atem began, and stalled as Yugi rattled keys in the cell door. "Yugi! Don't you—!" 

"Wow!" Despite the grab Atem made for him, Yugi slipped into the cell and skipped over to the bed. "Is he friendly?" 

"Dia, don't hurt little Yugi, alright?" Bakura said, and the snake's tongue flicked out. "Go ahead, pharaoh-ling. He won't hurt you." 

"Yugi, be careful!" Atem called, even as Yugi reached out and touched Diabound's side. The snake closed his eyes; hummed agreeably, and moved his head to nudge Yugi's shoulder. Yugi chuckled. 

"He's sweet!" Yugi exclaimed, running both his hands along the bottom of Diabound's jaw. Atem's face lost what little color it had left. The snake closed his eyes, apparently enjoying the touch. 

"Don't worry, Pharaoh," the Thief King called. "Dia won't hurt you, either. Not as long as I'm feeling so moderate." 

"But how is it _physically here_?" Atem asked, forcefully. "You've managed to loose a _monster_ from its _card_?" 

"It was _almost_ Zorc," Bakura said, stroking Diabound's back absently. Ryou snuggled in closer to him, buffered on the other side by Diabound. "I had quite a battle with him, you know. We won—Diabound and I." 

"I-I don't want it in my basement," the Pharaoh said, taking a step to the side as if to strike a more intimidating pose. "Tell it to go away." 

Yugi looked over at him in something close to exasperation. 

"He comes and goes as he pleases, Pharaoh," Bakura said, and Diabound hissed softly. "Aren't you listening? This is the first time he's visited me in proper in a long time, actually. It's all him, not me." 

"But it _clearly_ listens to you," Atem countered. "So tell it to go back into its card like a normal monster!" 

"Do you want to go away, Dia?" Bakura asked, and the snake laid it's head back down. "There you have it, Pharaoh." 

"Atem, come say, 'Hi,'" Yugi implored. "This is really awesome! He's warm, like a living thing!" 

"He is a living thing, pharaoh-ling," Bakura said, petting Diabound's flank. "Same as you and I. Very comfortable to cuddle with, too. Why don't you join us?" 

"Yugi, please don't..." Atem said, and Yugi gave him an exasperated look. 

"You're being ridiculous, Pharaoh..." he said, then clambered deliberately onto the bed. It was an effort to get up over Diabound's bulk at the mattress' edge, and Ryou gave a drowsy objection as Yugi somewhat crashed into him. There was a moment of slightly chaotic wriggling as Ryou and Yugi negotiated positioning, Ryou scrambling more solidly onto Bakura's chest and Bakura, in turn, leaning deeper back into Diabound's coiled body. But within a minute or so, all three humans and the giant serpent looked almost criminally comfortable, Yugi smushed into what may as well be the middle of the pile. 

Atem bit his lip. 

"You're right!" Yugi exclaimed, and Bakura closed his eyes; hummed contentedly. "He is very comfortable!" 

"Right? Surprisingly so..." the Thief King murmured. 

"Ryou is soft, too..." Yugi murmured, laying his head down on his friend's shoulder. "Is this okay?" 

"Totally fine, Lord Yugi..." Ryou murmured; yawned, and turned his head slightly into Bakura's chest. 

"Won't you join us, Pharaoh?" Bakura called coyly, and Atem bristled. 

"I'd sooner eat _sand_." 

"Pharaoh..." Yugi appealed, sounding disappointed. Diabound nudged Yugi's shoulder, and he started to pet the giant snake's head. 

Atem weakened visibly, but still turned his head away. "I'd sooner cuddle with the _swine_ out in the _stables_." 

Yugi sighed, laying his head back down on Ryou's shoulder—Ryou, who appeared to have fallen somewhat back asleep. The Thief King made a vague motion with one hand. 

"Get off the throne for a moment, Pharaoh. Make the precious little pharaoh-ling happy. I won't stab you, I promise." 

Atem looked thoroughly unconvinced. 

"I won't _bite_ you, either," Bakura said, with a chuckle. "Honestly. And neither will Dia, okay? Just come on over here." 

After another moment, and with as much dignity as he could possibly scrape together, Atem stepped sideways into the cell. Bakura made a little come-hither motion, and the Pharaoh stiffened; took half a step backwards, then strode forward with his back held painfully straight. 

"Come on, Pharaoh," Bakura said once more, and Yugi glanced up. 

"Atem?" 

_"Why in Seth's cruel name do you do this to me, Yugi?"_

_"Because I love you. And you need to take yourself a little less seriously, sometimes."_

_"But it's_ Bakura _!"_

_"And Ryou. And me."_

With a frustrated sigh—and another mistrustful look at Diabound—Pharaoh Atem heaved himself up and onto the bed. Owing to issues regarding height, it took him two tries, the second of which involved jumping, and he lost his balance as he tumbled over the back of the snake. Ryou woke and immediately, upon finding the Pharaoh halfway on top of him, panicked. Yugi and Bakura laughed as Atem flailed and struggled to situate himself. The Pharaoh mumbled a hasty apology to Ryou, who replied in flustered kind, and eventually settled himself firmly between Yugi and Diabound's scaled flank. 

"See?" Bakura purred. "Not bad, ay, Horus? Cuddling with the common filth of the streets?" 

"Shut up, you..." Atem muttered, clinging to Yugi's robes and holding on as if his very life depended on it. He pressed his face into Yugi's chest as if he could block out the rest of the scene. 

Diabound, humming happily, coiled his body slightly tighter around the four and then laid his head down beside Bakura with a great sigh of contentment. Bakura reached across the heap and ruffled Atem's hair; the Pharaoh growled like a feral cat, but didn't otherwise react. 

The Thief King chuckled. "The mortal god of Egypt, everyone. Behold his great majesty." 

"Go die, thief," Atem muttered. 

Yugi stroked his back soothingly. "Thanks, Pharaoh." 

_"For you, Yugi, I'd lie in the mud and call myself a thief. Didn't I say that?"_

_"This is a bit more pleasant than all that, I think..."_

_"_ You _think, perhaps."_

_"Pharaoh..."_

_"It's warmer. And drier. But that doesn't make it any more pleasant..."_

In reality, the Pharaoh hadn't slept the previous night—hadn't slept more than a few hours in the span of the last few days, actually, owning to the duties of his title, and soon he was dozing; trying, consciously, not to relax so fully, and losing the battle. Yugi, unobtrusively, took up a soothing croon of thoughts, the mental equivalent of a lullaby, and felt the Pharaoh ease, within minutes, into sleep. 

Bakura caught Yugi's eye; gave a disbelieving glance at Atem, and Yugi smiled. Bakura mimed a chuckle, fingers running through Ryou's hair—Ryou, who had also fallen fast asleep. Then the Thief King took up a soft, deep humming—a lullaby in proper, melodic and comforting. Yugi thought he recognized it, from some deeply-buried memory of his commoner's birthplace, but it was too troublesome to identify. Bakura closed his eyes as he hummed, and Diabound's body shifted as the great snake sighed contentedly. Yugi let himself be rocked gently by the thrum of Bakura's deep voice. He gazed up at the blank stone ceiling; thought of the opulent palace above it. 

Twice a concerned guard happened upon the scene; was waved off, entirely too casually by all accounts, by the Royal Husband. Bakura, unconcerned, kept on with his lullaby, his throaty humming, and the Pharaoh slept peacefully on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment. <3 See you guys again soon!


	13. In which Pharaoh Atem makes his feelings regarding the Thief King very clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one are likely the most plot-crucial of these little drabbles. Thank you guys so much for your readership. <3 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  ~~(Atem's past will become super important, too, but not until _waaay_ down the line...)~~  
> 

Yugi had run off somewhere with Ryou hours ago; Thief King Bakura, lying on the bed they typically shared, wasn't particularly concerned, though he did find the little dungeon cell rather dull in Ryou's absence. The Thief King's own outings were still rare, but Yugi had been requesting Ryou's company more and more often, as of late. Bakura didn't mind—was pleased, in fact, that Ryou's standing in the palace hadn't been entirely destroyed in the wake of his betrayal. Through the narrow opening at the top of the cell wall, he'd watched winter deepen and then ease; spring, along with two weddings, come and go; the scorching summer finally arrive. 

"Aah... what a life this is turning out to be, ay?" He chuckled; ran a hand through his hair. 

"Be thankful you still _have_ your life, thief." 

The Thief King glanced balefully over at the Pharaoh standing outside his cell. Atem's posture was as impeccable as always—perhaps, Bakura thought with a grin, a constant attempt to compensate for his lack of height. 

"You think you can keep me here forever, hmm?" 

"I don't think that for a moment." Pharaoh Atem flicked the intricate lock, wooden within the metal construct of the door, with the back of his hand. "Something like this can't contain someone who calls himself the Thief King." 

"Your confidence flatters me, Pharaoh." 

"Answer me, cur: Why haven't you tried to escape from this prison?" 

"Why do you think I would?" 

Atem's lip twitched in the beginnings of a grimace. "Because beasts like you don't usually take so naturally to cages." 

"Cages?" Bakura asked, with a blink of intentionally widened eyes. He sat up; looked around in mock astonishment, at the walls and the bed and the tray of standard rations beside him. "This is a cage? My, I didn't even realize!" 

"Answer me, Bakura," Pharaoh Atem said, with all the authority of his title in his tone. The Thief King regarded him levelly, letting the question hang long enough to make it clear that he was answering purely of his own accord. 

"This, Pharaoh," he began, picking up and shaking a soft piece of bread, "is something you've never had to work for. I'm not saying you don't _work_ ," he said, as Atem drew breath to argue, "but food is one thing you've just never wanted for. Or sleep, or personal space, for that matter, or affection. Or a reason to live. You've never known how exhausting it can be, wanting and struggling for those types of things every damned day." 

"I've never taken those things for granted. I've always known that people go without, and thanked the gods for my own fortune," Atem said, through grit teeth. 

"Now, now, those are two different things. You might have _acknowledged_ that people go without, and even reflected on what it might be like to starve, but you've _always_ taken your own fortune for granted. There's nothing else you could do, in your position. You've got no comparison." Bakura took a bite of the bread; chewed open-mouthed. "I think that's most of the reason I'm content to sit down here and rot: the good food and Ryou's company. When it comes down to it, that's all I really want in the world, now. I burned through my ambitions long ago. If you seriously injured my dignity, in the process, I might start to think differently, but honestly? I'm far from that point." 

Atem bit his lip lightly. "You could try again, at any time," he said softly. 

"Nah. These last years? They've worn me out. And, in the end, you won. I'm tired, Horus." 

"We still don't exactly understand your command of the Shadow Realm. My magicians are virtually without any clue." 

"I bested a _god_ to win that power, Pharaoh. I was called 'King,' and deserved it." Bakura toyed with Ryou's ring; looked past it at the ground. "And then you appeared, telling me that even that wasn't enough—that I _still_ wasn't allowed to live in this world, even after everything I'd gone through. I had pretty well fallen out of love with power for power's sake, by then, anyway. I was already weary of this life. You just dealt me the final blow." 

"With the type of power you had, back then, you could have challenged me directly at any time." 

"Do you know why I didn't die, out there in the desert?" Bakura asked, instead of responding. "I was out there, alone, for five stinking months, convinced I was ready to die, convinced that Ryou wouldn't and _shouldn't_ come back. After I thought he'd be fine, it was easy for me to crawl off and disappear. Why didn't I die? Five months is plenty of time to starve." 

Atem gave a small shrug. "I'm still not sure I believe that story, in it's entirety. But I don't know. Why didn't you die?" 

"Because my _instincts_ kept kicking in." The Thief King bore his teeth, and he held out the bread in an open palm. He'd crushed it slightly in his grip. "I didn't want to die of dehydration—now _that's_ an unpleasant way to go. But starvation, you don't feel that, at the very end. It's nature's final mercy, if you will, for creatures that can't keep on living for whatever reason. And it would be fitting, besides, considering how I'd railed against going that way, in the past. So that was what I thought I'd do." 

"Is there a point to this?" Atem asked, though his voice lacked any real ire. 

"I lost consciousness, once, and when I came to I was eating a _rat_." 

Atem's face crinkled. 

"I had a similar reaction," the Thief King said, with a hint of amusement. "But I wasn't ready to die, I guess. I literally _blacked out_ and my body acted on its own. That happened a couple of times. And it was one of the more _irritating_ things I've ever experienced." 

"Now I _really_ don't believe you." 

"Honestly? I don't exactly trust my own memories, from that time. I was pretty messed up, and it's not like I kept a log. But what I'm telling you now is how I remember things." 

"So you're saying that, compared to that..." the Pharaoh prompted. 

Bakura shrugged broad shoulders. "Not necessarily. But I am trying to _explain_ that I've been in much _worse_ prisons than this, before. The ones you create for yourself are the really intolerable ones, believe me." 

Atem considered that, and Bakura was silent. Eventually the Thief King lay back on the bed, hands laced behind his head. He stared at the ceiling as Atem stood examining his sandals, and eventually Bakura closed his eyes. 

The Thief King looked over again at the sound of the cell door creaking opening. 

Atem stood with the keys in-hand, slightly to the side of the open door. Bakura regarded him with an amused curl of his lips. 

"What's this, Pharaoh? Some type of test? I won't come charging out like a caged lion." 

Atem shook his head; jerked his chin out toward the hallway. "Get out here, you mange-ridden bastard. Or has captivity made you too lazy for that?" 

The Thief King's eyebrows arched, and he sat slowly up. He swung his legs off the bed, then stood; swayed, as if making up his mind. 

"Don't test me, cur!" Atem called in. 

Bakura wove slowly, like an indecisive cat, and made his meandering way over to the prison door. He stopped just at the threshold, and held Atem's gaze. Neither of them spoke, but Atem motioned him on with another jerk of his head. Bakura, after a beat of hesitation, followed him. 

"If you're leading me to execution, I'll take you with me to the afterlife," the Thief King said, his tone light; his eyes sharp and mistrustful. 

Atem didn't turn to look at him; ascended the steps up out of the basement. Bakura hesitated, then trotted to catch up. 

As they walked, Bakura made idle or stinging comments about the palace decor; Atem didn't respond to any of them. The Thief King grew increasingly tense as they made their way through the halls and up a winding staircase. Servants stepped demurely out of the way; remained as silent as their impassive Pharaoh, and looked away when the Thief King met their gazes. 

"Where is Ryou, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked eventually. "Should I be concerned?" 

"What do _you_ think, Bakura?" Pharaoh Atem asked, with exaggerated slowness. 

The Thief King's lip twitched. "I don't like how familiar you've gotten with me as of late, Pharaoh." 

"You expect me to call you by some title you made up for yourself?" Atem asked, then gave a humorless little chuckle. "That's not how titles work, thief." 

"Listen—" Bakura growled, but Atem stopped; held up a hand. Bakura stumbled to a halt beside him. 

"My Yugi saved your life. You know that, don't you?" 

"I've acknowledged that more times than I ever needed to. And gratefully," the Thief King growled. 

"I never liked you. I would've killed you then, without any regrets. I don't like you _now_ ," the Pharaoh said, with a slight sneer. 

Bakura tried to find something to say, but no words came out when he opened his mouth. He hated himself, for his inability to speak, but a forgotten sense of fear had constricted his throat. 

"And Ryou..." Atem murmured, looking listlessly up towards the ceiling. "He had me fooled, you know? He probably could have stabbed me in the ribs before I suspected him of the most minor of transgressions, let alone the treason he was planning." 

"What have you done with Ryou, Pharaoh?" the Thief King asked at last, in a smaller voice than suited such a man. 

"I don't like you, Bakura," Atem said again. "I wanted to make that clear." 

"And I'm growing dramatically less fond of you by the moment, my Pharaoh," the Thief King growled, even as Atem opened a door. Bakura had drawn breath to shout something—was poised to move aggressively toward the Pharaoh—when he pulled up short. 

"Bakura!" Ryou hopped up off a canopied bed; rushed toward the door. Yugi, sitting on the mattress, waved, even as Thief King Bakura accepted Ryou into his arms and Pharaoh Atem stalked into the room. 

"What's... this all about?" the Thief King asked, one hand combing anxiously through Ryou's plush white hair. Ryou pushed his face more firmly into Bakura's chest. 

"Didn't Pharaoh tell you?" Yugi asked, with a critical look toward Atem. The Pharaoh only glowered over his shoulder at Bakura. 

"Tell me what?" the Thief King asked, looking down at Ryou. 

Ryou knotted his hands in Bakura's robes; pulled slightly at them, beaming. "This is our new room!" 

"You're no longer prisoners!" Yugi said, again with a cross look at Atem. The Pharaoh kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

"Much to _my_ chagrin," he said, when it became obvious that he had to say _something_. 

"Gods..." Bakura grunted, then let his legs give out. Ryou gave a squeak of alarm, crouching down with him. The Thief King chuckled, then began to laugh boisterously, pressing one hand to his forehead. "And here I thought you were leading me to some sort of execution! You got me, Pharaoh! Nice trick!" 

"Pharaoh..." Yugi chided. 

Atem only shrugged. "I was being honest. I just wanted to make it very clear that I _still don't like you_. This whole thing could easily be misconstrued as some sort of developed fondness. The fact is, I'm doing it for Yugi, and for Ryou. Ryou deserves better than the dungeons, especially now that you've _married_ the boy." 

"We were lucky to have that room in the dungeon," Ryou said. "This is far beyond, Pharaoh. Thank you." 

"Thank Yugi," was Atem's only reply, and he pointed suddenly at the Thief King. "But by the gods, if you make any sort of trouble, it _will_ be an execution, next time." 

"Fair enough," the Thief King said, still laughing. He rose, lifting Ryou beside him and holding him tightly. Then he moved to embrace Yugi, despite Atem's soft growl; Yugi returned the hug firmly. "Thank you, kind pharaoh-ling." 

Bakura turned, then, toward Atem; extended his arms. The Pharaoh held up both hands. "Don't touch me." 

"Pharaoh... lovely, merciful Pharaoh..." Bakura crooned, and Yugi sniggered. Atem's face twisted with discomfort. 

"If you try it, I swear to Osiris, Bakura..." 

"Pharaoh, I am but your humble servant..." the Thief King said, and lunged. Atem dodged, and they began a careful circling of one another. 

"I'll throw you back into the dungeon with no regrets," the Pharaoh spat, but Bakura's expression didn't waver. 

"Exalted Pharaoh, beloved by all..." he purred, and Atem grimaced. 

"By the gods, Bakura, if you touch me—!" 

The King of Thieves pounced, faster than a mortal should be able to move. Atem all but shrieked as he was caught up in powerful arms and wrestled into an embrace. Atem's feet left the ground and he kicked out, but Bakura didn't let go. It was Yugi's laughter, and Ryou's as well, that eventually made the wriggling Pharaoh relent. 

"Thank you, kind Pharaoh," Bakura murmured, with less irony than one might expect. He set Atem back down; brushed the Pharaoh lightly off, and then turned to inspect the room. "This is most satisfactory! I could do with a bit more of a view," he added, leaning out the window, "but it beats the one in the last room you had us in, so I suppose it'll do for the time being." 

"Stop being difficult," Atem growled, picking up a vase and throwing it. Bakura spun; caught it, before it struck him. 

"Aah, so violent, Pharaoh." He twirled the vase on his finger. "Do your adoring subjects ever see this side of you?" 

Atem's nose wrinkled, and he grabbed Yugi's arm as he swept toward the door. "Let's go, Yugi. I'm sure these two would like to settle in." 

"Stay!" Bakura called warmly. "Have a drink with us!" 

"I'd sooner die of thirst," Atem huffed, and Yugi traded a cheerful wave with Ryou before he was swept successfully from the room. 

Bakura gave a heavy sigh; flopped back onto the bed and then fell, arms outstretched, onto his back. Ryou trotted over, bottle of wine in hand. 

"Thief King?" 

"What did we do to deserve this, Ryou?" The Thief King sighed, eyes still fixed on the scarlet canopy above him. "What's the Pharaoh thinking? He should be putting me to death, not putting me up in a nice room like this..." 

"Thief King?" Ryou's voice was slightly more concerned, now, and Bakura laughed faintly. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Bakura flipped onto his side, facing away from Ryou; curled slightly in on himself. "It's just odd, that's all." 

Ryou considered this for a moment, then sat on the edge of the bed. "Bakura?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You said... you sent me here so I'd be safe." 

"I did. Stupid of me, really. But I tried." 

"So... you think this is a safe place, right? So why can't _you_ relax here?" 

"Because the Thief King and the Pharaoh shouldn't mix. We _shouldn't_ be able to coexist. And I don't know what's going to happen now, since we seem to be trying to do just that." 

Again Ryou thought; took a sip of the wine, then crawled up over the Thief King's body. At Ryou's gentle urging, Bakura turned over onto his back and tilted his head up to accept the kiss that Ryou offered. When their mouths opened to one another, warm wine flowed between their lips, and Bakura smiled; swallowed. 

"You learned that trick from me, you precious little gem..." 

Ryou kissed him again, more passionately; pulled at Bakura's shoulders with sharp-nailed fingers. Eventually the Thief King gave a moody grumble of assent, looping his arms around Ryou and returning the affection. 

"Don't worry so much..." Ryou pleaded, his breath labored and close to Bakura's ear. "Please... This is... I wanted... you're _here_ now... with _me_..." 

"I'm here now. With you," Bakura repeated indulgently, then rolled them both over so that he crouched over Ryou. He kissed Ryou's cheek; it tasted salty. "I'm here now, my gem. Don't worry." 

"That's what _I'm_ saying..." Ryou murmured. "Why can't we just be safe, here, together...?" 

"We can be. And we are. I swear it." 

"You promise?" Ryou met his gaze; pushed himself slightly upright on his elbows, and regarded Bakura cautiously. "You aren't going to stir up any trouble?" 

Bakura softened; growled softly, and leaned in to nuzzle the hollow beneath Ryou's jaw. "I promise, my gem. We'll live here. We'll be safe here, together. I promise."


	14. In which Pharaoh and King reach something resembling an understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a direct follow up to the previous installment~

"Pharaoh!" 

"Great Ra..." Atem breathed through grit teeth, but still turned as the Thief King trotted up to him. The Pharaoh had been taking detours through his own home for three days, attempting to avoid the newest official residents of the palace. But he relented, then, only wishing Yugi could be beside him to play peacemaker. "What is it?" 

The Thief King's mouth twisted in something almost like a sneer; it contorted the scar on his cheek. "I've figured it out," he said, and Atem wondered if he could get away with commanding the Thief King to kneel, in order to erase the difference in their heights. "How to properly express my gratitude." 

"I swear, if you try to hug me again—" Atem began, but pulled up short when the Thief King produced a deck of cards from beneath his robes. "What are you—?!" 

"These cards are how I control the Shadow Realm," Bakura said, looking smug. He fanned out five cards—a trap and four spells. He picked up the trap: Destiny Board. "I stole them from this very palace, almost a decade ago. Destiny Board gives its wielder free access to the Shadow Realm, but not only that—when these five cards played as a combo, the caster can transport other targets to and from the Shadow Realm, as well. I had Ryou plant the four 'Spirit Message' spells here at the palace on the day of the attack, and used 'Destiny Board' to activate their affect. They all rematerialized in my deck after you defeated me." 

Atem drew back as if struck. "And you intend to—!" he began, but stopped when the Thief King held out two cards: the Destiny Board trap and the monster card Dark Master - Zorc. 

"I've been sitting on that damned soft bed for _days_ , trying to figure out how to possibly make things okay between the two of us. Ryou's worried, see, about that. He doesn't want any trouble. And I've come to the conclusion that I'm _far_ too great a threat, as it is. You'll _never_ relax around me, for very good reason. So here." He held out the cards more insistently. "If you hold the Destiny Board card, I can't open the Shadow Realm. And as for Zorc, I've been looking for an excuse to rid myself of that lump of sludge for ages, so you can have one of my most powerful monsters, too." 

Atem paused; considered the offered cards with narrowed, cautious eyes. "I suspected the answer lay in that stolen deck of yours. But if I'd wanted to... I could have had your cards confiscated the moment you were imprisoned." 

"And I don't know why you didn't," the Thief King said, "but you didn't. So this is my answer to your kindness." 

Again the Pharaoh considered this; didn't take the cards, but reached into his robes to retrieve his own deck. He leafed through the cards contemplatively, and eventually selected two. 

"I'll accept your gesture, Thief King. But we'll trade, then." He flipped the two cards face-forward, revealing them to be "Curse of Dragon" and "Miracle's Wake." 

The Thief King softened. "What a wise and fair Pharaoh," he crooned, though his tone left it a bit unclear as to whether he was speaking earnestly or with some edge of irony. 

Atem regarded him distastefully, uncertain how to receive the comment. He took the cards Bakura offered; placed his own in the Thief King's palm. 

"Like an exchange of rings," purred the Thief King, and Atem took a swipe at him. Bakura skipped backwards, but the Pharaoh didn't try to follow. After a moment, Bakura's grin eased into something more natural; less mocking. "Let's have a drink, shall we? Come back to my room. Ryou and Yugi are off together, I think. We should be able to get away with being... amicable... without losing face, for a while." 

Atem hesitated, then gave a heavy sigh and shrugged. "Very well. Now that your room isn't the dungeon, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad place to spend an afternoon." 

Servants spared the Pharaoh and the Thief King many odd stares as they made their way, side by side, back to the Thief King's new chamber. Once they arrived, the Pharaoh settled in at the dining table, legs crossed; the Thief King fetched the wine. 

"Thank you." The Pharaoh drank when offered a shallow bowl; commented, "I think you drink the most wine of anyone in the palace." 

"I did without, for a long while," the Thief King replied, lips curling in a smirk. "Not to get started on _my_ sad stories again." 

"No, no, I think wine is one thing men should indulge in more often," the Pharaoh said, staring into his as he swirled it contemplatively. "It smooths sharp edges and stirs up warm passions. Much less utilitarian than beer—far more lusty than simple water." 

"Well said." The Thief King held up his bowl; the Pharaoh tapped the rim of his obligingly against it, and they both drank. The Thief King refilled their bowls. 

"What are you plans, really?" Atem asked, after a time. Bakura blinked surprisingly limpid eyes at him. 

"My plans? Why, Pharaoh, I'm alive, so I plan to live. I plan to drink good wine, and I plan to make decadent love to my Ryou every single night. That's as far ahead as I've thought." 

"I envy you that," Atem murmured, staring once again into his wine. "If life were only so simple, I..." He trailed off; sighed. 

"I can only think like that because of you, letting us both live here," Bakura said. "This is close to the level of luxury I enjoyed before you came to power, at the height of my own. But then I worked long hours and spent most of my time looking over my shoulder. There were nights I didn't sleep at all, even with Ryou lying beside me. I'm sure you know the feeling." 

"I do." Atem took a drink of wine; massaged his temple with his fingertips. 

"I miss the old trappings of power, sometimes, but I don't miss that part." Bakura refilled both their glasses. "I don't miss the time spent away from Ryou, either." 

"The time spent away from Yugi does wear at me..." Atem agreed. 

"But I had to protect him, from all that. From what I did every day." 

"As I protect Yugi. Yes..." 

"Ryou still found a way in, of course, even when I tried to keep him out..." 

"Of course. My Yugi does, as well. They do that because of their devotion." 

"They do that because they're in love." 

"And we put up with it because we're in love, yes?" 

"Why else would we?" 

The Pharaoh and the Thief King both laughed, then, and drank more wine. They exchanged meaningless anecdotes, and spoke briefly about how annoying the ubiquitous desert sand could become. They smiled. 

Eventually, the Thief King ventured, "I could help, if you wanted. With things. To ease the burden. Whatever you needed, really." 

"Do you think I'm _that_ easily fooled?" Atem asked, though his voice lacked hostility. "You won't boil me slowly." 

"If I were trying to do that, I'd go about it much more subtly." 

"I'm sure. And what use could you even be, do you think? A pharaoh doesn't have much need of stolen treasures." 

"Please. I'm no mere pickpocket, Pharaoh. I've got all sorts of skills. Thieves make great spies, for one thing—Ryou's even better at that than I am. I'm just as good at managing treasure as stealing it, for another thing. I'm a clever person, a quick study—taught myself to read. I can talk my way out of most things, and fight my way out of anything else. I can gather information as easily as I can gather coins from people's pockets, _and_ I'm a pretty decent code-breaker. I could go on, but..." 

"But what?" Atem asked, with a smirk. "Too modest?" 

"I can be of use to you, Pharaoh, if you'd like." 

Atem considered this; sipped his wine. Bakura didn't push, but got up and fetched another bottle when the first ran dry. 

"That one time Ryou fell asleep on the terrace—he didn't just drink with Yugi that night, did he?" Atem asked, after a time. "He was drinking with you, wasn't he?" 

"Yugi got him pretty well drunk," Bakura said, with a laugh. "I don't think he drank much, in the palace, for fear of it loosening his tongue." 

"And here I thought the boy just had admirable restraint." 

Bakura chuckled. "But yeah, he came out to the desert afterwords. Brought me some wine and insisted I drink it with him." 

"You probably didn't need much coercion." 

"True. I did think he was being rather foolish, but the strain of subterfuge was really getting to him, at that point. He didn't want to betray you, you know. More than that, I think, he didn't want to betray Yugi." 

"But he loves you." 

"He loves me. So he brought me wine. And I love him, so I swore to make the celebration, after you defeat, worth all the pain he had gone through." 

"You were there, then. At my palace that night. You brought him back." 

"He couldn't walk on flat ground by the end of that night, let alone across the desert sands. Of course I brought him back. Got him all settled on the terrace. I knew you or your little pharaoh-ling would find him there, come morning." 

Atem was silent for a long time, staring into his wine. Then he said, "You likely could have killed me that night, while I slept. If you had slipped that far past my defenses, it's unlikely you would have been intercepted, at that point." 

"It didn't really occur to me, to take that kind of a risk. Not with my plans going so well." 

Atem shook his head. "Don't lie. If I could be slain by a simple dagger in a dark night, then all of Ryou's pain and suffering _would_ have been for naught. You held back, then, so that _he_ could see _his_ work come to something." 

A sly grin stretched across Bakura's face. "See, Pharaoh? We do understand each other quite well, don't we?" 

"Sometimes I'm quite capable of winning a duel myself, but I still allow Yugi the final strike. He puts himself in such danger, when we Mind Shuffle. The least I can do is make sure he has the satisfaction of victory." 

Bakura nodded. "That's it exactly." 

Atem poured them both more wine. 

"How about I start you out hearing complaints?" the Pharaoh said, eventually. "I opened up an audience hall, fairly early in my rule, for common folk to present their problems to me. It turned out to be a far more successful and intensive thing than I anticipated, and while I wouldn't dream of doing away with it, it places a significant strain on my time. You could sift through them, for those that really need my attention, do additional research as needed, and settle what matters you can on your own, with the resources I'd give you access to." 

The Thief King laughed heartily. "One of your most tedious and trying tasks! Well played. I'll take it on!"

Atem's eyebrows rose in surprise, lips twitching up in a smirk. "Really, now? You will?" 

"Of course! I said 'anything you need,' didn't I? And here I'm trying to prove I'm sincere in my intentions, so it certainly wouldn't serve me to back out now!" The Thief King drained the rest of his drink. "I'll need quite a bit of wine to get through it, though, I think." 

"I'll have a priest supervise it, for a while," Atem said, with a slight nod; poured them both more wine. "We'll see how you do." 

"Oh, Pharaoh, I do relish tests of my endurance. I won't disappoint you, surely." 

Atem held out his wine; Bakura tapped his glass against the rim. They both drank. 

"Are you sure _you'll_ be able to manage the stairs back to your room?" Bakura asked playfully. 

"Please. I can handle myself." 

The Thief King's grin widened. "Whatever you say, Pharaoh. You are the King of Egypt, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your readership, thus far! <3 Don't forget to comment, if you so desire~ They always brighten my day so much. ;w; 
> 
> Just a general update regarding the larger AU: "The Cost of Kingship" is now complete~ (huzzah!), and the next part (the official sequel to For Love of King and Pharaoh) has tentatively been titled, "What Followed the High Priest Home." I cannot _wait_ to share it with you all, so please do stay tuned! ;'3


	15. In which the Thief King attends a royal banquet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is an actual angel, let's all be honest with ourselves. 
> 
> I did research for this one—more-so than usual! Reference used for a few of Bakura's lines [here](http://www.jstor.org/stable/542530?read-now=1&loggedin=true&seq=14#page_scan_tab_contents).

Pharaoh Atem thought it would be a good idea. Thief King Bakura was of a slightly different opinion, but he was in no particular position to argue with the Pharaoh of Egypt. 

"These are for hand-washing," Ryou carried on worriedly, holding up the little dish of water. The Thief King scoffed. 

"I know _that_." 

"I know you know that, but you sometimes _ignore_ things, even if you know them!" Ryou snapped, slamming the little dish down in a rare show of anger. Bakura shut his mouth. "... And this is important..." 

"I really wish Pharaoh wasn't so set on this idea..." Yugi murmured, from his sprawled-out spot on the bed. He had taken easily to spending time in the room of the two thieves—more, even, then he'd spent with them in the dungeons, due to the more pleasant surroundings. "And this is a really formal banquet, too..." 

"He wants to make a point," the Thief King said, tone reasonable despite his grimace. "To me and to his higher-ups. I'm the whipped lion to be paraded out on a leash, to attest to the Pharaoh's power." 

"That's not... exactly..." Yugi tried, but Bakura shook his head. 

"It's politics, that's all. I was a threat, a real one, and now I've been neutralized. It's a natural thing for Pharaoh Horus to do, and I'm not taking anything personally." He sat back; propped his feet up on the table, despite Ryou's objections. "I'll behave, don't worry. For you," he added, to Ryou, then turned to Yugi, "and for you, pharaoh-ling. Not for Horus. Tell him that, okay?" 

... ... ...

The Thief King had enjoyed power, at least within his city of Kul Elna, that rivaled that of the Pharaoh. What he'd never experienced, however, was the level of ritual that that type of lawful power entailed. The Thief King had abided by his own rules, only—where ceremony and decorum and everything else was concerned. 

"How do I address you, in front of others?" 

Yugi smiled softly. "Great Royal Husband is my official title, but plenty of people—like Ryou—just call me Lord Yugi." 

The Thief King nodded, much of his expression obscured by the darkness. He had found Yugi, late at night, in the gardens; approached with his head lowered, sat beside the Royal Husband in the grass, and begun to ask about matters of decorum without any real lead-in. Yugi, understanding, tried his best to oblige. 

"How bad is it going to be, if I mess this up?" Bakura asked eventually, and Yugi's smile softened. 

"Not bad. I promise." 

"I grew up a bit feral, you know. This sort of thing... it's not something I'm really good at. I can fake it, somewhat, but it's not... _me_." 

_Feral..._ Yugi wondered what, exactly, he meant by that, but said, "I've misstepped at events like this too many times to count, and no one's ever come after me with a spear." 

"You're the Pharaoh's husband," Bakura said, with a pained smile. "I'm in a bit of a different situation." 

"You carry yourself with such... confidence, though," Yugi said, laying one hand over the Thief King's. Bakura looked surprised, but didn't pull away. "You carry yourself like a King, so even if you mess something up..." he gestured with his free hand, searching for the words. "Embarrassment isn't a thing that Kings have to contend with—if they do something wrong, they can just declare that that was the right way to do it, all along. Does that make sense?" 

Bakura laughed softly; said, "Yeah, 'cept I'm not a King anymore." 

Yugi felt a stab of sadness; wondered where this sudden vulnerability had come from, and squeezed Bakura's hand. "I'll be sitting right across from you. And Ryou, he's insanely good at this etiquette thing, and he'll be right next to you." 

"And Horus?" Bakura asked, with a smirk. "He'll be right next to me, too." 

"He's not setting you up to fail," Yugi said. "He wouldn't go so out of his way to do a thing like that." 

"I disagree. Remember, I'm the de-fanged snake—the neutralized threat. There's no good reason Horus wouldn't—or _shouldn't_ , even—take every opportunity to humiliate me." 

"He knows you wouldn't sit by and take that sort of abuse," Yugi said, and then, though a bit uncertain about his right to disclose Atem's private thoughts on the matter, continued. "Pharaoh... he... well, we share our thoughts pretty openly, he and I. Sometimes it's hard not to, you know?" 

"Yeah, of course. It's _bizarre_ how close you two are." 

"Well, then take my word for this—Pharaoh _doesn't_ see you as a de-fanged snake. He knows you could have another go at killing him any time you wanted. Even though he doesn't think you will, that's always there, in the back of his head." 

Bakura blinked. "Really? I've tried to make it real clear—" 

"I know. And he knows." Yugi shook his head slightly. "My point is that he still views you as a powerful force. This whole banquet idea _is_ politically motivated—that's why I'm not really happy about it. But as far as Pharaoh is concerned, he's way more interested in incorporating you and Ryou into palace life, rather than this display of power you keep talking about. He just... well, he can't bring himself to put that any _understandable_ way." 

Bakura blinked. "Incorporating us?" 

Yugi nodded. "Pharaoh would be the first one to say it—you're _so_ strong. Well, he wouldn't be the first one to say it," he said, and then admitted, "... he'd probably never say it _out loud_ , but... I'm in his head, so I know that's how he's thinking. And he knows there's no getting rid of you, not after all this. He wants you to be an ally, and he wants Ryou to be my companion, like we originally planned. He's more interested in making you visible, at this banquet—getting people used to the idea that you live here, too, now. I think he'd be better off with a less... um... _flashy_ event, but Pharaoh's never been one to do things subtly, especially when he's made his mind up, and doubly so when he's breaking with convention. He did the same thing when he announced our betrothal." 

Bakura sat back slightly, in apparent astonishment, then asked, "And you're sure _you're_ not making all this up, just to smooth things over?" 

Yugi shook his head. "Lies wouldn't work anyway, I don't think." 

Bakura considered that for a moment, then drew his hand back; meshed his fingers and thought. Yugi let him be, turning his face toward the brilliant desert stars and the moon—almost full. 

"Ey, Serket. I've got one more question. About tomorrow." 

"Sure. I'll answer it, if I can." 

"So the Pharaoh thinks tomorrow's gonna be his show, right? How about we throw in a little twist of our own?" 

... ... ...

Everyone in Egypt was fairly accustomed to Pharaoh Atem doing things in his own—often entirely unprecedented—ways. It was growing ever-harder for the Pharaoh to surprise anyone. 

When he showed up to a formal banquet with the King of Thieves at his shoulder, he managed it once again. 

The Pharaoh was done up in all his finery, but Thief King Bakura wasn't in rags by comparison. His red robes, with their gold trim, complimented Atem's—golden, with red trim—uncannily, and the Thief King wore a maize headdress strung with thin golden chains. At Atem's gracious motion, he took a seat of honor at the Pharaoh's left; Yugi Mutuo, of course, took the seat on Atem's right. The servant Ryou Bakura sat beside the Thief King. Atem remained standing, for a moment more. 

"Welcome, all, to this banquet. May Ra shine eternally on your houses and lineages." 

There was a polite murmur of acceptance, at the blessing, and then a pause. The guests shifted, expectant, waiting for an explanation that did not come. Atem sat down; folded his hands. 

_"Pharaoh?"_

_"Let them guess for a time, Partner. Let them wonder."_ "Please, the first course of food," Atem called calmly to a servant, who bowed and hurried off. He motioned, too, to a harpist who sat in the corner, and she began her soft, ambient music. It took a few moments for any type of conversation to start up, and when it did it was hushed and uncomfortable. Pharaoh Atem appeared unconcerned. 

Thief King Bakura, also, remained unaffected by the dis-ease. He chatted—at a normal volume—with Ryou and with Yugi and even with Atem about mostly innocuous things like the weather or casual dueling. When the food began to arrive, that quickly became the entire focus of Bakura's attention. But the Thief King stayed true to his word—behaved, and was very gracious as far as table manners were concerned. The food was brought out in rapid succession—many small servings, meant to be chosen selectively from as a sampling of every delicacy the palace staff could cook up. The Thief King, however, made short and efficient work of everything presented to him. He even took to swiping choice bits, periodically, from the Pharaoh's own plate. Atem dutifully ignored him; Ryou, conversely, looked about ready to faint with panic each time Bakura snatched a tender slice of beef or juicy piece of fruit. 

"You've been holding out on us after all, Pharaoh!" the Thief King said at some point, plenty loud enough to be heard by most of the table. "We never got anything as good as all this, down in the dungeons!" 

Pharaoh Atem remained nonplused by the momentary stir that that caused; replied, "Please. Even I don't eat like this, everyday." 

"Please," the Thief King mimicked, then raised his glass. "You could if you wanted to." 

Ryou breathed a visibly relieved sigh at the seemingly easy banter, even as the Pharaoh waved off the next tray of delicacies he was offered and the Thief King eagerly tucked into his. 

_"This is going well..."_ Yugi murmured, and Atem gave him a small smile. 

_"As expected."_ Atem, dignity personified, sipped his wine. 

Bakura, meanwhile, was trying to catch Yugi's eye—considering how ostentatiously he'd been behaving, subtly by comparison wasn't hard to manage. Yugi wondered if he should feel guilty for being party to such a thing. For once, only this once, things were going as Atem had planned, where the Thief King was concerned. Just this once. 

Yugi decided, after a moment, that Atem never should have assumed that things would go exactly his way, so the Pharaoh had no right to be disappointed when they didn't. 

When Bakura received a nod, from the Great Royal Husband, he scarfed the rest of his food; threw back the rest of his wine. As trays of desserts began to appear, Bakura nudged his over to Ryou. Ryou looked curiously at him—not yet alarmed, but still as on-edge as he'd ever been in his life. 

"I love you, my sweet," Bakura murmured, kissing his forehead. Ryou scrunched down slightly in his seat, eyes closing for the beat—the second it took for Bakura to rise, from his seat. Then _all_ eyes were on him, Ryou's flying wide with alarm, and the Pharaoh was struggling to keep his surprise off his face. 

_"What's he doing, Partner?"_

Yugi, though aware that he could ease Atem's anxiety with a simple word, said, _"No idea, Pharaoh..."_ with faux confusion. 

"I'm sure you're all wondering why a thing like me is here, sitting beside the Pharaoh," the Thief King began, and received a bewildered murmuring of agreement. He walked slowly, languidly, around the back of Atem's seat; Atem's eyes followed him keenly until he stopped, between the Pharaoh and his Great Royal Husband. "Well, I'll show you—this is why I'm here." 

Just as Atem rose to his feet—although to do what, even he wasn't quite sure—Bakura knelt down. The switch in their postures was striking—might appear choreographed, to anyone who didn't know better; the harpist played on. Yugi didn't try to hide his smile. 

"May I never transgress the command of our god, the Pharaoh Horus, who is called Atem," Bakura said, his head lowered but his voice strong; powerful. "As he speaks, I will act accordingly. May I never again act evilly against him, or his Great Royal Husband, both living forever, gods of our lifetime. I have seen their powers, and they've given me breath as they see fit." 

The room was entirely silent, as Bakura's voice faded away, save for the ambient harp. Atem managed to keep his mouth from falling open, but couldn't call to mind the proper words to reply; the assembly, hushed, waited for his response. 

_"I accept your oath...?"_ Yugi prodded gently, amused by the utter void that Atem's mind had become. Ryou looked like he might fall dead where he sat, and Bakura still knelt, head down, patient in his supplication. After a few more pensive beats, the Pharaoh drew a heavy breath. 

"I accept your oath, in the name of my divine father Osiris, and his father, the sun Ra, and will wield such power as your loyalty lends me to the benefit of those I rule over. Rise, Bakura, King of Thieves." 

Bakura's eyes flashed with surprise at the use of the title, but he obeyed. The two stared at one another for a moment, Bakura waiting for some cue and Atem's expression and posture giving nothing away. Yugi thought, again, that the King of Thieves looked every bit as godly as the Pharaoh did, when they stood side by side. 

"Sit down, thief," Atem said suddenly, the tension shattering as he jerked his head toward the table. Bakura laughed at the jarring break with formality, and obeyed. Atem sat back down as he did; picked up his wine and said, with the utmost authority, "And I swear, the next time you spring something like that on me, I'll have you dragged off and executed on the spot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to point out that, for as flustered as he sometimes gets in private, Atem is totally capable of keeping his cool in public. 
> 
> ... But Yugi did come clean about his part in this whole thing later. And Atem did kind of have a fit.


	16. In which the Pharaoh and the Thief King have a proper duel, and make an appropriately high-stakes wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have so so so much more content for this AU. So many more drabbles. How Atem and Yugi first met, in their dreams. A Pharaoh vs. Thief King sparring match. That one time Bakura got _really_ drunk at a banquet. 
> 
> ... But I'll save all those for Part II. ;3

"Pharaoh... you really want to do this?" Yugi asked, and Atem nodded. 

"The cur's insulted me one too many times. This time I'll show him his place." 

"And you don't think he's just goading you again?" Yugi asked flatly. 

"If he is, he'll learn to think better of it, next time." 

"... What did he get you to wager, Pharaoh?" 

Atem's face flushed. "... That's not the point." 

"Pharaoh!" 

"Not the point, Partner!" Atem snapped, and Yugi slapped one hand across his forehead. 

"Pharaoh! What in Ra's name did you wager?" 

"It doesn't matter because I won't lose!" Atem retorted, and then fell silent as Thief King Bakura stalked onto the other side of the duel field. The Thief King wore several thin, golden chains about his maize headdress, a style he seemed fond of, and modest, flaxen silk robes. Yugi thought such a regal image suited the man much better than that of a prisoner peering out from behind bars. At the same time he realized, in such moments, why the Thief King's presence made the Pharaoh so nervous. Bakura had a certain grander about him that rivaled Atem's own, titles notwithstanding. Yugi wondered if someone, presented with the two men and having no contextual knowledge, would be able to tell which was the pharaoh—he thought they would have a more or less 50/50 chance of guessing correctly. 

"Having second thoughts, Pharaoh?" Bakura called out, even as Ryou trotted up beside him; waved to Yugi, who returned the gesture cordially. "I'll let you back out, if you beg!" 

"I would sooner renounce my throne!" Atem sneered, and Yugi's face went white. 

"Great gods, Atem, you _didn't_ bet the throne _again?!"_

__

__

Bakura laughed boisterously. "If that was the wager, little pharaoh-ling, I wouldn't offer to let him slither out of it!" 

"Pharaoh won't tell you?" Ryou called over. "Bakura won't tell me what they bet, either!" 

"I won't lose, so it doesn't matter," the Thief King purred, nuzzling into Ryou's hair and then kissing the top of his head. 

Ryou's eyes narrowed balefully. "Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?" 

"Pharaoh, you weren't drunk when you made this wager, were you?" Yugi asked worriedly. 

"No more intoxicated than him," Atem sniffed, and Yugi hid his eyes with one palm. 

"Oh great Ra..." 

"If you won't back down, shall we begin?" Bakura called, pulling out his deck. Atem nodded seriously, doing the same. "No Mind Shuffling, now, kittens." 

"I'll beat you by my own merit, Thief!" Atem declared. "My move—I draw!" 

... ... ... 

The man slumped to his knees; buried his face in his hands, cards re-materializing around him. His consort crouched beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"... Pharaoh, what did you wager?" 

Thief King Bakura laughed maniacally, across the duel field. The monster on his field, Diabound Kernel, coiled delightedly around him, bumping his head affectionately against Bakura's shoulder. "Well, well, Pharaoh! Beat me by your own merit, will you? What a fine joke that turned out to be!" 

"What did you wager, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked again, gentle but urgent. 

All Atem mumbled, in reply, was, "Oh gods... I lost to _him_..." and didn't remove his head from his hands. 

Ryou met Yugi's concerned gaze; shrugged. "I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad..." Ryou said, and Bakura's laughter intensified. 

"Oh, it's very, very bad for our dear little Pharaoh!" he cackled, and Atem, with notable difficulty, struggled to his feet. 

"I'm a man of my word, you filthy thief... As per our deal..." 

Bakura's laughter intensified, to the point where Ryou seemed genuinely concerned, and eventually the Thief King was gasping in pain and clutching at his ribs, though still grinning. 

... ... ... 

Thief King Bakura took great pleasure in demolishing the statue of Pharaoh Atem that stood in the front-most courtyard of the palace—it was specifically stated, in the terms of the wager, that he would be the one to destiny it. The main entrance of the palace cut through that courtyard, right past that statue, which stood proudly among beds of carefully cultivated flowers. During demolition, Atem actually had to post a guard to assure concerned passersby that the whole affair was authorized by the Pharaoh himself. Bakura, for his part, bashed away at the stone effigy until it was gravel, with little regard for his own dignity as he laughed and danced around on the rubble like a demonic child. 

"They... did a great job with your... abs..." Ryou murmured, staring up at the newly-carved statue of the Thief King. Bakura grinned haughtily beside him. 

"I'll have to walk through my own courtyard with my eyes closed..." Atem mumbled, face hidden in the crook of his arm. 

"Pharaoh, we can see this courtyard from our bedroom window," Yugi pointed out dryly. 

"My broad shoulders make for a far more impressive statue than your delicate frame," Bakura said, admiring the statue from a slightly different angle. "I made a good choice of outfit, too, when I was modeling for this, don't you think?" 

"Very good choice," Ryou murmured. 

"I'm glad I asked them to include Dia, curled over my shoulder like that. Adds a bit more grander to the thing, don't you think?" 

"They did do a great job," Yugi commented. "Our artists are quite something." 

"Aah..." The Pharaoh gave a soft groan of agony; Yugi patted his arm. 

"What did you bet, to get Pharaoh to put up this type of wager?" Yugi asked Bakura curiously, and the Thief King laughed—a touch nervously. 

"That doesn't matter, little pharaoh-ling, because I didn't _lose_." 

"You got _lucky_ ," Atem snarled venomously. "If you had lost—" 

"But I didn't lose," Bakura said quickly. "And now there's a statue of _me_ in your manicured courtyard—right where the _Pharaoh's_ statue should be, by rights." 

Atem huffed. "And you better make a _fine_ offering to every god you know, in gratitude." 

"And you better enjoy the new view, Pharaoh," Bakura said, gesturing again toward his statue with a grin. 

Atem grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* See you guys in the sequel—it'll be up sometime this weekend! Thank you so much for your readership!!  
> *hops backwards off a cliff*


End file.
